Freedom
by legend of legend
Summary: He was hated by all of the village and ignored by his family for his sister, the sister that is loved by all. He is beaten to the brink of death on a daily bases and only with the memories of his ancestor will he gain what he is after, freedom. Escape is only the beginning and liberation of all living souls is the end. (Sorry for bad summary, rated M to keep it safe)
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Freedom, that's what he dreamed of; he didn't dream of becoming a leader, a ninja, or even learning how to fight._

The young boy ran down the road with a massive dust storm behind him. The earth seemed to rattle and the shouts were deafening to his young ears.

 _Freedom from the village, his family, and the pain._

A knife whizzed by his head, scarcely nicking his neck. The small amount of blood that trickled out of his cut was warm against his tan yet cold skin. His breathing was heavy and his body felt numb; hours of running made him weary but if he stopped he would be battered to death by the village.

 _But freedom is something that fate will not allow him to have, no matter how much pain and hate he has to endure from the selfish people of his village._

His body stumbled and he was sent head first into the ground. The shaking grew more intense and the roars were after blood, his blood. His arms wobbled as he tried to push his small body up, trying to escape the mob that was closing in but it would not be so. The knife stuck into his arm before he knew it and he collapsed on the ground while blood flowed freely onto the snowy ground; the beautiful white substance was soaked in red now. He felt the leathers of their toed shoes dig into his ribs, the rakes that excoriated him, and the insults that pierced his mind. He screamed for help but those who watched did nothing but smile, he begged them to use common sense but they all had a fools mind, and he resorted to threatening them but they made his suffering worse.

 _No one knows why he was given this cruel fate, why he was given freedom as his dream and life as his nightmare, but it was his fate none the less._

The crowd scattered as the anbu came, the boy was bruised all over and his clothes were ripped. Blood flowed freely from his mouth, covering the lower part of his face in the warm, sticky substance. His eyes were as cold as the snow that surrounded him as hate started to boil in his innards; Hate for his family and those who cause him so much agony. He felt a hand grip his shoulder as the anbu prepared to shunshin; the leaves surrounded them and he was in a hospital. The anbu placed his body on a hospital bed and left to get some form of help. His blue orbs closed as he attempted to go to sleep, but it would not be so. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the multiple beatings that have happened in his life and the hate he felt only grew until it was like a fierce tornado of fire that couldn't be quelled by anyone or anything.

 _So he will fight fate, fight it until it gives into his demands and let him be set free and if freedom comes at a cost then he will pay it._

Comforting hands surrounded by a green aura were put on his chest and he could feel all the wounds caused by the villagers starting to heal. Only the physical wounds were healed, the emotional ones will never heal. The hands left his body and the door into the room closed shut. Blood dripped down his blond hair and onto his tan cheeks that held whisker marks on them. He closed his eyes and sleep came to him almost immediately this time.

 _He is the forgotten child of the forth, the twin brother of Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, and the carrier of the soul of the nine tailed fox. If freedom is his dream then he will make it reality, if life is his nightmare then he will wake up, and if he is caused pain then the suffering of a thousand people will be thrusted upon one person. He is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he will become an assassin; this is his story of the road he walked so sit down and get comfortable for this is one of the longest stories in the assassin's extensive history. The Story of Freedom._

 **End**

 **Authors Note**

 **High to people old and new, this is my new story that I'm going to attempt to write. To my old fans I must apologize for the lack of updates in my other stories. Life is cruel and I'm afraid to admit that I am going through some rough times so bear with me. I would like to state that I do not own Naruto or Assassins creed, if I did I would kill of the fillers of Naruto and put Unity into a deep grave. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _Dreams are a terrible thing_ , Naruto thought to himself, _they show you what you want most in life and at the end it vanishes_. These were his thoughts as he laid on the hospital bed. A knock was heard from the Oak door; the silver knob twisted and the door opened with a creak. "Patient name is Naruto Uzumaki, date of birth is October 10, age currently is eight, wounds inflicted upon the patient involve broken ribs, a stab wound to the arm, excoriated skin, and a vast amount of blood loss. Well you're in luck kid; your skin was brought back to normal while you slept, your bones were already mended but you can't put too much strain on them, and your blood will take a day or two to replenish," the nurse said, her brown eyes held sadness and her usual straight brown hair was tangled in a mess from the work she had to do.

"Thank you," Naruto said in response. The nurse nodded her head and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. He lifted his frail arm up and ruffled his hair, his fingers undid any knots in it. He brought his hand down and grazed his bangs; he felt the hardened blood on the bangs and wondered if it would stay there for the rest of his life. Probably not, he thought to himself.

He laid on the bed, thinking about his life and everything that has happened in the spam of a few short years. _Everyone hates me, no one cares about me, and no one loves me. What's stopping me from making one jump from a high place or swallowing a whole dose of poison? If I did this no one would notice and those who would notice would leap out in joy._ He said in his mind. "Who am I kidding, I want freedom but not like that," he blurted out loud. His right arm grabbed hold of the narrow tube that was inserted into his arm and gave it a strong jerk. The blood in the IV pack poured out as he got up out of the bed. His feet touched the cold, rough ground of the hospital and they recoiled from it. He placed his feet back down and forced his feet to stay firmly planted on the ground. He used his arms to push himself off the bed so that he stood at his full height, four foot two.

Naruto lifted his hands up and grasped the cold fabric of his hospital gown and lifted it up. The large gown separated from his small body with ease and left him in his underwear. His whole body shivered as the cold seeped into his body. His arm snatched the pair of blue jeans and blue long sleeve shirt on top of a drawer near the hospital bed. His body wasted no time and promptly put the clothes on with ease. He gripped the ends of the drawer and shifted it away from the hospital bed. He kicked it hard and it slammed into the far right wall, right below a window. He walked up to the drawer and jumped onto it; his arms lifted to the lock of the window and fumbled a bit until it was unlocked. The window slid open with ease and a cold breeze swept through the air into the room. His arms lifted up and his hands clasped onto the window seal and he lifted himself up and over the ledge. He let go and his bare feet touched the cold ground in discomfort; his leg muscles tensed a little and he sprinted towards an open alleyway. Darkness encompassed him as he ran down the alleys; he ran down them as if he knew them like the back of hand.

He came to an abrupt stop in front of a massive gate that was attached to a fence that surrounded a few acres of land. He bit his thumb and wiped his blood against the massive seal on the gate, expecting it to open or unlock. It stayed there as if nothing happened, he grasped the bars and pushed on it but it didn't budge. "Changed the seal this month and forgot to get me in, how typical of them," Naruto muttered to himself in utter distaste. He let go of the gate and walked to his right where a forest stood. His feet crumpled the leaves and frost with a crunch sound as he entered the forest; His legs followed an invisible path in the forest. The canopy of the trees blocked out any sunlight from entering the forest but Naruto still walked even though he was blind to the darkness. A splash was heard and cold liquid embraced his foot. The river, he thought to himself and his tiny feet travelled down the path he paved himself years ago; his foot would graze a certain rock or would discern the large logs he placed in the river. A light, it was faint but could be seen from miles away in the darkness. His legs moved swiftly in the water and he increased his pace. His pupils widened from the sunlight hitting his eyes and he was introduced to the site of a small lake with a worn down house at the opposite end.

Naruto sprinted toward the lake and dived into its clear water, the cold seeping into his bones but the feeling of being alive was warming his innards. The water, Naruto thought, it always has a strange way of making me feel alive. His arms scooped into the water and his legs kicked into the water, he was swimming. Faster than any fish in the sea he swam towards the house and before he knew it he was nearing the shallow end. His hand scraped a rock and he stood up; he took off like a speeding bullet to the house. His feet felt water, then sand, then snow, and then wood.

He placed his hand on the wooden door and pushed; the door opened with an unearthly creak. He slammed it behind him as soon as he entered the house. The inside was a single room with a stone fireplace at the far back, a stack of animal furs by the fire place, an oak table and chairs, and a large cooler on the side. He walked across the floorboard, avoiding every hole in it and went to the fireplace. His scrawny arms went up to the Shelf that hung above the fireplace and he grabbed a small box of matches. He opened it and pulled a match out; he fiddled with it for a few seconds before a small flame emerged from the top. He threw it into the fire place and it lit up in fire. The logs were already set in there before.

Naruto sat down on a fur rug next to the fire and embraced its warmth. His eyes gazed into the fire as it flickered and images of his past seemed to materialize from the flames. His eyes grew droopy and the images became more intense; his eyes closed and he fell backwards, asleep. The image he last saw was a fox.

* * *

 _Where am I?_ Naruto thought to himself. His body was not his own for he was taller, thicker, and stronger. The body moved on its own to a blue sphere that pulsed with energy. Naruto could feel what the real owner of the body felt; fear, hate, sacrifice, and confidence in whoever he is leaving. The arm lifted up and touched the sphere of energy and a blue mist surfaced from his body and shot into the air as if it was a beacon. Pain, immense pain travelled through the body before it fell down dead.

Huh? Naruto thought to himself as the world seemed to turn white and he was in another body; broader, more agile, and more masculine then the one before. Cotton adorned him in a coat of sorts and a hood covered his head and the shadow covered his eyes. A tomahawk was gripped firmly in his hand as he fought off men in red outfits; the numbers were that of a small army but the body did not stop, it fought as if it was natural, moved like an eagle, and killed like a wolf. _"Compromise, that's what everyone has insisted upon. And so I have learned it, but different than most I think. I realize now that it will take time. That the road ahead is long and shrouded in darkness. It is a road that will not always take me where I wish to go. And I doubt I will live to see its end, but I will travel down it none the less. For at my side walks hope, in the face of all that insists I turn back, I carry on. This, this is my compromise."_ Naruto could hear the inner thoughts of the man as he fought. His voice was deep, filled with age and experience. The world shifted white again and he was in a new body.

The new body was different then the last two; it was skinnier than the last one, stronger than the first, and felt more deceiving. He wore heavy clothing made of leather and cotton, adding to the weight were two swords strapped to his waist and four strange devices, two on his waist and two on his chest. A red flower was in his hands as he walked across the wooden dock. Thoughts of worry plagued the body's mind. A ship was stationary and a board was laid out from the deck to the dock. A small girl wearing a blue and white dress walked down the board timidly. She clutched the doll in her arms a little tighter as she walked down the board. The body was on one knee so that he was on eye level with the little girl; he put arm out so that the hand with the red flowers were in front of the girl. The girl accepted them and the body's emotion was acceptance and relief; father and daughter were united.

* * *

"Huh?" Naruto said out loud as he sat up. The fire died long ago and only ashes remain of the once roaring fire. The moon was out and its light beamed through the windows of the old house giving it light. Naruto's eyes started to burn and the world shifted colors from ordinary until it was all blue. "What is this?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room. Something shined gold, it was near the fireplace. He walked over to the gold light that beckoned him; his arm touch the stone brick that made the fire place and pulled it out with all his might. The stone slid out with ease; the stone stopped glowing gold and looking inside the hole something glowed gold. His hand reached into the hole and grabbed onto something old and leathery, he pulled out the item and his eyes burned again. The world shifted back to normal and in his hand was a book, dust settled over it a long time ago and it only kept gaining more.

Naruto leaned his head closer to it and blew on the journal. The dust flew off and scattered in all directions. He had a good look at the journal now, it was brown and it had a strange symbol on it. It looked like a capital A but it didn't have the line going through the middle and there was a slightly curved line under it. Naruto flipped the book open and read the first page. "Tenants of the creed. Stay your blade from the flesh of innocent, hide in plain sight, never compromise the Brotherhood." Naruto read out loud to himself, he flipped to the next page. "Lesson one is stealth. Stealth is the fundamental way of the assassin. You must blend with the shadows, sneak within the crowd, and know your enemy. Not knowing any of these will lead you to failing your mission or worse, death. Always stay silent and use your surroundings to your advantage. If you are near a bush or a hay barrel then hide in them, if you are in a city use the roofs to your advantage. There are many more lessons to stealth that only experience can give you so use every waking moment to harness your skills in stealth, combat, or anything." Naruto finished reading the first page of the small journal. He flipped the next page and read it fully, then the next page and the next page and the next page. He read all through the night reading lesson one until he fell asleep again.

 **(THE NEXT DAY)**

It was a dark day in Konoha but the people went around their normal routine. People were selling and buying in the market area and kids were playing in the park. All were oblivious to the figure who walked in the shadows of the alleyways or sat down with the beggars to blend in. Naruto was this figure and he was making his way to the house where his "family" lived. Minutes became hours as he traveled from one side of Konoha from the other. The morning he left the house with the journal in his pocket and walked to the gate entrance of Konoha to practice the techniques that the journal gave him and so far they've worked out fine.

He zeroed in on the gates of the house and the bushes on the sides of the main gate. They were regular garden bushes that his mother planted long before he was born and he assumed that he loved those bushes more than him. He didn't feel remorse as he shuffled his way into the bushes from the backside so that he could be hidden. Hours passed when the gate opened, his "family" walked up to it and his "godfather" was with them.

"Well it's been good seeing you and your family, Minato," the old pervert said to his prize student.

"You're welcome to visit anytime Jiraiya," Minato said to his old sensei. They walked out the gate and said their final goodbyes to each other. No one noticed Naruto jump out of the bushes and sprint through the gate and to the house. The house was two stories tall and fairly large. The outside paint was completely white and the roofs sides came together to form a ridge at the top, a hip top. There were four windows on each side of the house and the door was a beautiful oak design. He didn't aim for the door, he ran at the wall jumped up so that his right foot landed on the first floor window seal. His left hand grabbed the top of the frame and he kicked up with his foot and pushed up with his left hand. He was sent in the air and grabbed the still of the window with his right hand. His left hand lifted up the sash of the window and he crawled into the room.

The room was mostly empty. There was a single bed with a single pillow and blanket on it, an oak closet, and a desk filled with dusty papers. "That was close, good thing that they didn't sense my chakra," Naruto said to himself, he was relieved that they let their guards down for a few minutes. He slipped the journal he found out of his pocket and sat down on the bed. He flipped through the pages and started reading once again. "Lesson two hand-to-hand combat. An assassin without a weapon is still a dangerous foe. Your body size and weight depends on whether you are an agile eagle or a monstrous bear. When you fight you must not think your body as something fragile and weak, you must think of it as a well-honed blade and a mighty shield. Your joints will work together as you fight and you must know your style by heart. A beginning style that most recruits use is the basic eagle style because it can fit for anybody." Naruto read out loud. He glanced at the sketch at the bottom of the page of what he assumed was the Eagle style.

Naruto got out of the bed and placed the book on his desk. He returned to the bed and closed his eyes as a peaceful melody played in his head while he fell asleep. "Training begins tomorrow," He muttered out as he fell to sleep.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys, sorry for how short the chapter was. I was sick for the past two weeks and makeup work for school was a pain in the rear. I've barely had time to write so I promise the next chapter will be longer. In case you guys and gals didn't know, there is a poll for who Naruto should be more like: Connor Kenway or Edward Kenway. I personally prefer Connor but I'll listen to the people. If you don't want to vote on the pole then leave a review or PM who you want Naruto to be more like. I do not own Naruto or Assassin's creed, hope you have a wonderful day.**


	3. Chapter 2

Blue orbs flickered open and sunlight shined through the window into his eyes. His hands swatted the air as if trying to get rid of the light. "Too early," he mumbled out as if speaking to the sun in the sky. He stopped waving his hand and pulled the covers over his entire body, something shuffled and he felt old leather brush against his skin. The affect was immediate, he bolted straight up with his eyes wide in realization and his arm stuck like a cobra down at the leather book on the bed. His hand gripped the old book with little to no strength in fear that it would crumble at the slightest touch.

"It wasn't a dream," Naruto said to himself as he looked down at the book with the strange symbol. His finger traced the mark and a sense of nostalgia swept over him. "Strange," was all he said about the feeling in his gut. He shifted in his bed and planted his feet onto the ground; he got up and walked to the wardrobe in the room. He got out of the clothes he was in and changed into an attire that felt right. A white, zip-up hoodie with dark blue as the interior color, a dark blue shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black running shoes. He pulled the hood over his head and placed the leather book into his right pocket.

Naruto walked to the window, opened it, and jumped out. He did a forward roll once he hit the ground and then started to sprint towards the gate. He brought his shoulder up a little and barged right through the gate, affectively opening it. His legs moved as fast as he could as he ran to the abandoned house. He entered the darkness followed the river until he came upon the lake where the house was.

Naruto didn't run towards the water, instead, he ran around the lake in fear that the water would soak and ruin the old book in his pocket. He ran up the small set of stairs that lead to the patio and sat on them while pulling the book out of his pocket. His fingers flipped through the pages until he found Chapter two. He read and absorbed the knowledge, painting the image inside of the book into his mind until he could almost recreate entirely in his mind. Hours would be spent reading the book to fully know the style.

 **(TWO HOURS LATER)**

Naruto shut the book and stood up. He walked around the house so that he was in a small clearing with nothing in it: not a flower, tree, or plant in it. His legs spread apart so that they were a little wider than the shoulders and his arms were out. His right arm was the furthest one out and the left one was closer but neither were uncomfortable.

Naruto imagined that there was some sort of invisible enemy at him that was about to engage him in a full on fist fight. He closed his eyes and imagined the flow of the movement that was written in the book and his body responded as if it was natural. He ducked and turned, blocked and rolled as if the enemy was real. His fist moved in with a right hook and his left hand was thrusted in the stomach of the imaginary foe. His right leg swept underneath the enemy and caused it to fall on its back. He jumped up and landed on its head with a sickening crunch.

"Wait, imaginary foes shouldn't make a crunch noise," Naruto said out loud. He looked down and saw that he wasn't in the clearing anymore, he was in the body of one of the people he dreamt of the day before as he fought countless enemies bare handed. "Which one is this?" Naruto asked himself, he couldn't feel the strengths of the body he was in and it was as if he was disconnected somehow. The world broke into multiple pieces and he was in the clearing again. Sweating and out of breath.

"What happened?" Naruto asked no one but himself. He looked up at the sky and looked at the position of the sun. "No way," Naruto said to himself. When he started to practice the style it was twelve P.M. now it was six. Nausea overcame him and he hurled onto the ground; blood poured out of his mouth and whatever he ate the night before came out with it. His arm went up to his face and wiped away specks of blood on his face. He fell to his knees as his body went numb and he fell face first into the snowy ground. His eyes flickered as he tried to remain awake but it would not be so, he passed out. A lone screech of a falcon echoed throughout the area but there was no response.

 **(SIX HOURS LATER)**

His eyes opened in shock, sweat poured down from his face and he freely coughed blood. "Ugh, what happened?" Naruto asked himself as he groggily pushed himself off the ground. A cold breeze swept through the air and he shivered. He looked around and realized something, he couldn't see. It was pitch black outside and nothing stirred. He took a step forward and tripped on a rock, or something that felt like one. His head grazed something sharp pointing out of the ground and a long cut appeared over his head. Blood flowed out of it since it was a head wound.

Naruto stumbled around for a bit until he found the wall of the cabin; he used his hand and used the wall as support and guidance as he walked. His eyes burned and he rubbed at them, hoping the pain would go away. The burning grew more intense until he couldn't take it anymore, he fell onto his knees and let out a screech of pain as his eyes burned. The world kept flickering from light blue to black. "AHHHHH!" He screamed out as the pain grew more intense as the colors kept flickering. A wet sticky substance leaked from his eyes, it was blood.

Naruto was confused about what was happening. He knew that his eyes changed the colors of the world before but he didn't know why it was hurting so much the second time it was happening. The blood ran free from his eyes and when the world would change color the blue would become even more intense than before.

Silence filled the clearing as Naruto stopped screaming, his lungs were too tired to make any noise. The world stopped changing colors and his eyes saw that all was blue. He stepped forward and looked around. "What the hell?" he asked himself. He walked around the lake and stepped into the forest that lead to his "Families" home. Unlike before, he wasn't greeted with darkness. The forest was blue and parts of the river were gold. "The path is gold," Naruto said to himself as he looked at the pathway he made for himself. He traveled down it, with comfort at the fact he wasn't blind in the forest now.

Naruto walked out the forest and into the mellow grasslands of Konoha, the cold breeze of the night swept through and brushed his skin. Naruto looked down at the ground and saw footprints that glowed gold against the glowing blue grass. He followed the path laid out in front of him until he reached the gates of his home, but the trail did not stop there. The prints walked past the house, took a left, and led to the direction of the Hokage Mountain. Naruto followed as if in a trance and with each step he would land on the golden footprints, causing them to fade under his shoes as he stepped on them. Step after step he followed until he was on the very top of the Hokage Mountain, the trail ended near the edge and at the end was a glowing gold symbol. It was the same symbol that was on the book in his pocket. He walked up to it, knelt down, placed his palm on it, and pushed down on it.

Naruto heard a grinding noise coming from his right and when he turned to look at the noise he saw a set of stairs leading into the mountain. He scrambled to his feet and ran over to the stairs. The trail lead down the stairs so he quickly darted down them. The darkness engulfed his body but he was safe from being blind due to the world glowing with a blue aura. He looked around the room in amazement. There were lanterns hanging from the ceiling to provide light, a long table on the left that was filled with all sorts of weapons along with the rack above it, the right had a row of training dummies made of hay and dust covered them as if they haven't been used in years, But the most eye catching object of all of the things in the room was the back. The back had two coat racks with robes of sorts on each one. The left one was white with blue as its secondary color, a hood adorned its back and the middle of coat was open to unveil a white shirt. The sides that open up were blue and had buttons going down it while two leather straps were crossed together to form and X on the chest. The waist area had a red sash wrapped around the coat with the symbol that was on the book on it.

Naruto examined the second coat with a keen eye. It was similar to the first in the fact that it had a hood, was white and blue, and the middle was open up with a shirt underneath it. However, unlike the previous one a leather jerkin adorned its chest and the main color was light blue with white as the secondary color. A red sash was wrapped around the waist a few times and it didn't have the symbol on it. There were two holsters on the leather jerkin and two on each side of his waist making six in total. Two of the holsters he could tell were meant for a type of sword but the ones on the chest and the other two were beyond any weapon or item he has seen.

Naruto's eyes started to burn again and blood poured out of his eye but he did not scream, the pain hurt like hell but it lessened from last time. The world started to turn dark as the color faded from his eyes and the suits seemed to beckon to him even in the darkness. The burning stop and the bleeding was done. He started to walk to the suits in the darkness and fumbled a bit. His hand grazed the leather of a robe. He grasped onto it and a sharp pain was sent through his body. His mind felt as if it was struck by a bolt of lightning as memories started to form. Memories of another man.

Naruto gripped his head in pain as he started to learn things: Locations, ship building, commanding, and the art of parkour. He was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of knowledge that was entering his head at once. He let go of the robe and the memories faded away and what he learned faded with it, the only thing he could remember how to do was parkour. "I have to practice that," mumbled to himself when he realized it could be useful when escaping from the mobs.

Naruto reached up and felt a lantern hanging from the roof, he turned the nozzle on and gas emitted from inside it; a flame flickered into existence and illuminated the room. Naruto repeated this process with the other lanterns that hanged from the roof. Once done with this process he backed up to the stair case and sat down in a wooden chair that had dust settling over it. He made contact with the chair and it fell apart as if it didn't have any support. "Ow," He moaned out as his hand went to the ground and he pushed himself up. Something clicked and the grinding noise echoed throughout the room.

Naruto turned around the corner and saw the sky fading away as the rock started covering up the exit. "No, no, no, no, no!" he said as he ran up the stairs and stumbled. The noise stopped and the exit was blocked. Naruto walked back down and looked around the room. "No exit and no food, just me and a bunch of lethal weapons. This isn't exactly how I planned my weekend to go," Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked around the room and examined each weapon on the table to the left. He stopped at the very end of the table when something caught his eye. "What's this?" he asked himself as he picked up the wooden box and opened it up. Inside was a weapon.

The weapon itself was more of a gauntlet then a weapon in Naruto's eyes. It was all leather that was put on the arm near the wrist and had leather straps on it so that one could tie it and keep the gauntlet from sliding off. The most interesting thing of this leather gauntlet was the blade on the bottom that went straight down the middle and had a tiny metal skull design on the bottom of the blade. There was a pair in a wooden box, one for the right arm and one for the right arm.

Naruto placed the box down and rolled his sleeves up. He picked up the right blade first and strapped it on and did the repeated the process with the left blade. He rolled his sleeves back down and the blades were covered by the white sleeves. Naruto looked at his arm and flicked his wrist; he jumped back in surprise when the blade popped out with a sliding sound. Naruto flicked his wrist again and it sheathed itself. Naruto walked up to the wall, leaned on it and scooted down so that he was sitting against it. His hand reaches toward his pocket and he pulls out the book that has taught him more in the past two days than his parents have in the past eight years. His hands flipped to the pages until he reached section three "The hidden blade," Naruto mumbled out. "So this is what their called, a little unoriginal but who am I to judge, after all, I was named after a ramen topping," He said to himself as he flipped the page and read the context.

"The hidden blade is the weapon that all assassins have used throughout the years, to use it once meant that you had to shop off your ring finger as a sacrifice but that is not required. Now, most new initiates will flip their entire wrist to activate the hidden blade since doing that you move all the muscles in your wrist. That is a technique that all novice's use but an experienced assassin will show you that only a single muscle is used to activate the hidden blade. The creed, however, does not show every initiate what muscle it is. The initiate must learn to familiarize themselves with the hidden blade on their own and when they do they will learn which muscle it is that they have to use activate the blade. The creed does this so that the user learns the concept of patience and how to use the hidden blade to its full potential," Naruto read out loud.

"That is a mouthful," Naruto said to himself. "Such small things and yet they are so complicated," he said as he repeatedly activated and retracted the blade. Naruto pushed himself off the wall and walked up to the straw dummies. He flicked his wrist and activated the blades. He placed his hand on the dummies shoulder and brought it forward a little as he thrusted his right hand into its stomach. He pulled his right hand back and let go of the dummy. Straw poured out the cut in the cloth. Naruto lifted his left hand up and wiped off the sweat that trickled down his forehead. He brought it down and saw that there was somewhat dry blood on hand. "Huh," he said in surprise before he remembered earlier. "Oh, now I remember. I hit my head on a jagged rock or something like that."

Then he remembered the pain. "Why did it hurt so much that time?" Naruto asked to himself. He walked back and forth and pondered on it for what felt like hours, but was more like seven minutes. "Is it a bloodline? I heard some bloodlines involve extreme pain when activated but the Namikaze don't have a bloodline and the only recorded bloodline of the Uzumaki was fast healing, large chakra, and large stamina. That bloodline was more of a body booster than a bloodline so it doesn't have a name. Shit, then what could've caused that pain? _"_ He had similar thoughts going on inside of his head as he kept on thinking about possibilities, the more he thought about it the more it didn't make sense. "Okay, the first time it activated was when it showed me the book, the second time it activated was when I… Wait what did I do in those six hours? Never mind that, the sight seems to activate whenever it needs to show me something, first the book and, now, this room." Naruto mumbled. He continued pacing back and forth for another solid twenty minutes.

Naruto stopped and his eyes opened a little. "Could it be chakra flowing into my eyes? That would explain a lot besides the one little fact that my _'parents'_ didn't teach me how to use chakra," Naruto grumbled out and held venom in his voice when he said the word parents. He stopped thinking about the thing entirely and walked to where the broken chair was. "I'll worry about that later. Right now I need to focus on a way to get out of here," he said as he moved the remains of the chair away from the spot where he landed when he fell. That's when he saw it, a small button with the symbol on it. It was the exact same one as the one that lead him into this room. He stepped on the button and the grinding noise echoed throughout the room. Naruto wasted no time turning the corner and running up the stairs into the world. He looked up and saw the familiar rose-pink light of dawn. He turned around and saw that the floor was closing itself with a grinding noise. He turned back and started walking in the direction of the house.

Naruto's feet lazed along and his eyes were droopy. He yawned and continued walking forward and saw that the gate to the house was open, which was strange. He heard a scream echo throughout the plain and his eyes opened up and his legs tensed as he sprinted towards the house. He flew past the large gates and they waved a little from the wind he left behind him. He ran at the wall and once near it he placed his right foot on it and kicked up with all the strength he could muster. His left hand grabbed onto a window seal and his right hand grabbed onto the seal and he pushed himself up. His feet were on the top of the window seal and he jumped up to grab the roof. He pushed himself onto it and ran up the slanted roof until he was on the other side. The scream echoed again and he saw what was happening. Minato, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Kushina, and Kakashi were around Mito. Everyone looked tensed but Mito looked different. Orange chakra surrounded her body and her hair was blasted up from the pressure she was releasing. **"STAY AWAY!"** she roared.

Naruto cringed at the noise, her voice was the same but gruff and almost demonic. Naruto stood there, not sure what to do. Minato and Kushina stepped forward and the chakra grew more. "Mito sweetie, we just want to help you," Kushina said. Mito looked at her mother and her eyes turned neon red and a predatory smile was on her face. She lurched forward with her hand out. Her nails were long and sharp, they looked like they could puncture through steel. No one expected this action and everyone didn't move when she moved forward.

Something in Naruto clicked, he pulled on his hood so that it covered his face and he jumped off the roof. He wasn't sure what made him jump. It could've been the need to gain acceptance from his parents, but he thought he forgot that dream two years ago. It could've been brotherly love and that he did not want to see his only sister murder her own mother. Or it could've been him wanting to do the right thing. He wasn't' sure and he would probably never know for years to come. He landed in front of his 'mother' as Mito was two feet away. Time slowed for Naruto and he looked Mito in her demonic eyes. They were full of such hate and he felt like he was looking into a reflection. _"This isn't her,"_ he thought. _"This is the Kyuubi,"_ when he said the words Kyuubi in his mind he could feel the tip of the nails puncture through the skin on his stomach. They went further in and his blood splattered onto her face. He could feel her hand go through the arteries in his stomach and he could feel the demonic chakra graze his spinal cord but didn't damage it. Her fist went through the muscle, skin and cloth and exploded out his back with blood pouring freely from her hand. The arm went through his body as well until her shoulder touched his stomach. Her nails scratched through Kushina's dress and caused a small cut appear across her stomach.

Everyone froze at what just happened. Mito almost killed her own mother and a mysterious hooded man took the blast for Kushina. The demonic chakra faded from existence and the red glow in Mito's eyes faded away. She was panting and she looked at her arm. She gasped in shock and pulled her arm out from the man's stomach. Blood covered every inch of her arm and hand, all the way up to her shoulder. She trembled a bit and fell on her butt.

Naruto coughed up blood onto the snow and blood flowed out of the hole in his body at a fast rate. He fell forward and landed face first on the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth. His eyes grew dull and droopy. He looked up and saw everyone attending to Mito who pointed at Naruto and said, "Help him, not me." Naruto's eyes rolled upward and darkness consumed him and he felt the cold hand of death graze his body and for the first time in his short life he wondered if he was going to die.

 **(IN MITO'S SEAL)**

In a cage was a giant orange, nine-tailed fox who was repeatedly pounding the ground with a crazed look in its eyes "DAMN IT!" Its demonic voice echoed through the cage. "The one time they loosen the seal and that boy screwed everything up. I almost killed Kushina but the carrier of my soul had to prevent that from happening!" The beast continued to pound the ground in anger and it didn't notice that one of its tails started to fade away until it only had eight tails.

 **AUTHORS NOTE (LAST PART IS IMPORTANT)**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long update but I have a good reason. The rest of the year will consist of EOC's and FSA's for the school I attend to. And I have around five classes where I need to take those test. So don't be surprised if I don't update as often. But seriously I am really sorry about this chapter. I had to delete a bunch of chapters in my computer due to a virus, which is now fixed, so I had to pick between which chapter I wanted to save, this one or a few chapters from my other stories. I chose this story and I am currently rewriting the other ones. I will probably update on Tuesday or Wednesday since Spring break just started. I do not own Naruto or Assassin's creed, if I did I would totally give Connor Kenway another game. Oh, before I forget, Naruto won't be goody, goody with his parents. There will still be bashing and you'll find out why next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

His eyes fluttered to life and his eyes looked up at the white ceiling. Pain ached through every bone in his body and he wished he didn't wake up. He attempted to push himself off the bed but the pain increased as his muscles moved. He fell back onto the bed with an audible grunt. "You're awake," a voice said to Naruto.

"No, I'm a zombie who wants to eat your brains," Naruto said with sarcasm laced in his voice. His body felt like it was on fire and he didn't give two shits if he offended someone with that comment.

"I didn't figure that my savior was the sarcastic type," the feminine voice said. Naruto dwelled on her words for a few seconds before it clicked in his mind. _Savior, oh shit_. Were his internal thoughts. He looked up and saw Kushina Uzumaki in the clothes she wore yesterday. He looked at her straight in the eyes and realized something. _She doesn't recognize me_. He said in his mind with a little distaste, "Can I see your face, the hood is kind of making it hard to look at you" Kushina said.

"No," was the response Naruto gave to his 'mother'. If she couldn't recognize him by voice then she didn't deserve the right to see his face. Kushina got up from the chair she sat in and walked to the open door.

"Can you give me your name then?" she asked him. Naruto contemplated whether he should or shouldn't give her his name, then he realized this was stupid since she was the one who named him.

"It's Naruto… Naruto Kenway," Naruto said. He took his first name and replaced his last name with the first thing that came to mind. The door closed shut and Naruto laid there in amazement. He literally gave her his first name and she still didn't recognize him. That is stupid, who else in the right mind would name their only son after a ramen topping. He thought to himself. He took a sharp breath as he brought himself up so that he could sit upright. His hands reached to his hood and he pulled it down to show the world his blond hair and blue eyes.

Naruto looked down at his stomach and saw a large, deep scar laying on it. It was healing itself by filling up the scar but Naruto knew that the remnants of the scar would forever be there. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, and immediately regretted doing that. He fell to his knees in pain as the pain grew more intense. He used the bed as support as he stood up, he staggered over to the door and opened it. Peaking his head out the door, he looked for any sign of life in the hallway. "Clear," he muttered to himself and he pulled the hood back over to his face. The shadow of the hood consumed his face and the upper part of his face was engulfed by the darkness, ensuring that no one saw his eyes.

Step after step he walked down the hallway using the wall for support. His eyes looked at the back exit and he opened the door. Snow fell onto his hood and his shoes created a crunching noise when he stepped on the snow. The streets were completely empty and this baffled Naruto. "There is always a fox hunt or two happening," he muttered to himself. He walked down the streets and kept a sharp watch everywhere. His eyes moved side to side and up and down searching for any possible threat to him. He walked for minutes on end and his eye sight went blurry. Pain surfaced throughout his entire body and he coughed up a bit of blood. He turned left and down a dark alleyway. He reached the back wall and laid against it while coughing more blood out. A cold wind stirred and Naruto shivered from the feeling of the frost in the wind tickling his stomach. He look downed at his stomach and saw that his shirt had a massive rip in it, revealing the large scar to any who looked at him.

"Well look who it is," someone slurred out from the entrance of the alleyway. "If it isn't the demon brat, mighty fine number you did on your sister," he slurred in his drunken state. Naruto looked at the man through the shadow of his hood.

"It's strange that a flea ridden man like yourself would recognize me instead of my own mother," Naruto said as the man walked closer to Naruto. The man pulled out a broken beer bottle and drew closer to Naruto in anger. A meaty hand wrapped around Naruto's neck and lifted him up. A fist made its way to Naruto's stomach and Naruto cringed in pain when he felt the scar open a little and blood trickled out.

"What did you call me?" The drunken man said as he lifted the beer bottle to Naruto's neck.

"I called you shit for brains," Naruto said and spat in the man's eye. The man roared in anger and lifted up the beer bottle, prepared to bring it down on Naruto's head. The man gasped and dropped the bottle on the ground. His grip on Naruto loosened and Naruto squirmed free and fell butt first on the ground. The man took a few steps back with his hands covering up the area where his heart is. Blood trickled out of the cracks in his fingers and the man fell to his knees with blood flowing out of his mouth. Naruto looked at the man's eyes and he saw something that made him shiver. Emotions poured out of the man's eyes: shock, confusion, anger and fear.

The man fell face first into the ground, dead. Naruto looked down at his wrist and saw the hidden blade activated, blood covered it and dripped off the blade onto the snow. He took a few deep breaths and looked at the dead man. Nausea overcame him and he hurled onto the ground. Blood and puke sprayed the ground and the snow felt colder than ever under his hands. Naruto weakly lifted his hand up to his mouth and wiped away specks on his lips. His body wobbled as he stood up and started to walk out the alley, he used the wall for support. His head turned back and looked at the dead man's body, blood leaked out from the hole in his chest and a small puddle of blood surrounded the man. He turned his head forward and walked out of the alley.

Naruto walked with caution, his eyes were weary and his body was on full alert. The journey to the Hokage Mountain was treacherous, not physically but mentally. Step after step he walked up the stairs to the very top of the mountain. His eyes blurred as he stumbled to the symbol that was so cleverly hidden by grass and rock alike. He stepped on it and the grinding noise was heard. Naruto walked to the hole in the ground and took the first step down, only to lose his strength and tumble down the stone stairway. His scar opened a little and a gash was made on Naruto's head when he hit the bottom. The grinding noise echoed throughout the room again and the snap was heard when it shut fully.

Naruto snickered to himself as he pushed himself up, "I guess I finally hit rock bottom," he said to himself. He gave a light laugh before wincing in pain. Looking down he saw the scar was slightly open and blood trickled down his lower body. He coughed out more blood before his eyes closed and he was knocked unconscious by the blood loss.

(HOURS LATER)

Naruto groggily opened his eyes and looked down. The scar was healed and dried blood surrounded the area his stomach. "How *huff* am *huff* I *huff* alive?" he asked himself. Kyuubi or not he was curious on how he was not dead. He stood up and wavered for a few seconds before regaining his composure. He spat blood onto the ground and walked to the weapon area, limping and holding his stomach in pain. He rested his hands on the table and looked at the assortment of weapons, his eyes scanned each and every single one. He reached out with his right hand and grabbed onto a cutlass. It was a short sword with a slight curve on it. The steel looked as sharp as if it has never been used. It had a black leather grip with wire twisted around it. The pommel cap was made of black meatal and the D-guard was also made of black meatal. The blade itself was a work of art, made of black metal like the rest of the sword but there was a difference. Where the other parts looked like they were made of regular metal the blade looked like it was made of something not of this world. Light seemed to be absorbed into the darkness and its design was flawless. Bottom of the blade, near the D-guard, there were two black skull; one on each side.

Naruto lifted up the sword and swung it, he was surprised by how it moved swiftly and how it weighed almost nothing. Naruto looked down at the table and saw a twin to the cutlass. He lifted it up with his left hand and admired the swords. "I'll train with these one day. I'm too inexperienced and too young to use swords like these," Naruto said to himself as he placed the swords down on the table. He flicked his right wrist to activate his hidden blade. He looked down at it and saw dry and wet blood sticking to it.

Naruto's mind went bland for a few minutes as the memories of what he did resurfaced. The man's cold, undead eyes were still full of shock and fear as they stared into Naruto's own eyes. Naruto stumbled back and his back hit the wall. He panted heavily and sweat trickled down his head. He slid down the a wall so that he was sitting. He stared at his hands and flashes of blood appeared and disappeared. "What have I done?" Naruto whispered to himself. Tears welled up in his eyes as the man's face kept appearing in his mind. "I proved the village right, that's what I did," Naruto said shakily. He wiped away the tears that threatened to fall out of his eyes. "No, I can't feel pity for a dead man. It was killed or be killed and I did what any other person would've done in that situation, didn't I?" Naruto said and questioned what he said at the end. He slid down the wall until he was sitting and brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them while putting his head down.

Naruto didn't know how long he sat there in silence. It could've been seconds, minutes or hours but either way it felt like days. The man's dead face flashed in his mind constantly and sorrow and fear swelled up in him. His body grew numb and his eyes closed, images of the dead man became clearer when he closed his eyes but sleep overcame him.

* * *

Blood, that's what covered the deck. Twin cutlasses were in his hand as he parried and killed men in yellow uniforms. They yelled out in a language he could not understand and more came after him. He parried two swords and ducked under a giant ax that swung over his head. He rolled to the right and gave a low sweep to a person in a yellow uniform, causing them to fall on the ground. He jumped up and stabbed them in the chest with his cutlasses. He let go of the swords and activated his hidden blades to parry a sword before he stabbed the man in the chest. A man charged at him with a knife but he blocked the attack, kicked them in the chest and then slit their throat with his blade. Person after person would charge at him and attempt to kill him but they would only die by the cold steel of his hidden blade. The fight lasted for five more minutes before everyone on the ship was dead, the bodies were piled up and blood covered the entire deck. Looking to his left he saw a ship with a black flag on it and a crew of people wearing blue clothing, not uniforms. He looked over the deck and saw the ocean with its waves pelting at the ship. He closed his eyes and the world broke apart into different shapes around him.

* * *

"What was that?!" Naruto said in shock as he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was still in the room in the exact same place when he fell asleep. The smell of the ocean still filled his nostrils and Naruto wondered how a dream could be so detailed, his eyes were blurred as he stood up. He flicked his wrist and looked at the hidden blade. The blood was dried now and he stood there, looking at it. The guilt was physically heavy on him as he looked at the blood. "Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent," Naruto muttered out, remembering the very first sentence in the book he found. He tried to look up but found that he couldn't. His eyes were glued to the blade. Naruto replayed the memory over and over again in his mind. The details on the man's face, the clothing he wore, the bottle in his hand, the way he punched Naruto and, finally, Naruto stabbing him in the heart.

He flicked his wrist and the blade receded. Naruto's face was an emotionless mask as he stepped on the button that lead out of the room. He walked up the steps and walked out of the room, once out the grinding noise was heard and it snapped shut. He put his hood on as he walked down the steps of the Hokage Mountain until he was in the streets of the village. Looking up he saw all the citizens walking around. A rock hit him in the head and made him stumble a bit. Looking to his left, he saw three civilian children wearing brown shorts and white shirts that had different signs on them. The kid who led the trio was throwing a rock up into the air and catching it mindlessly. The leader of the trio snarled a bit when he saw that Naruto looked at him and he threw the rock at Naruto.

Naruto lifted his left hand and he caught the rock, clutching it with an iron grip. He let go of it and it fell to the ground with an audible thud. Naruto heard feet hitting pavement and looking up he saw the three civilian children running at him with their fist thrown back. He side stepped the first kid and chopped his neck, knocking him out. He ducked under the next punch and gave an uppercut to the kids jaw as he stood up. Naruto's right hand shot up and he caught the fist of the next child, he grabbed onto the shoulder with his left hand and twisted the kids arm behind his back. The kid yelped in pain and Naruto let go of his arm and gave a hard kick to the back.

A kunai whizzed by and embedded itself in his right shoulder. Blood spurted out and Naruto grabbed it on instinct. A foot connected with his jaw and set him flying to the right a few feet, right into the dead end of an alley. Naruto looked up to see his attackers and he knew who they were, sort of. They were all genin level ninja with kunai in their hand, Naruto counted how many there were. "Twenty, damn it," Naruto muttered under his breath and he yanked the kunai out of his shoulder. Blood poured out of the wound and Naruto gasped in pain. A genin wearing black pants, a short-sleeved black shirt, and shinobi sandals walked up to him and lifted him by the throat. Naruto was about to flick his wrist so that he could activate the hidden blade but when he looked at the face of the genin he didn't see the genin's face, he saw the face of the man he killed. His eyes widened in fear and the genin snickered.

(Little gory, if you can't handle it skip to **SEAL** section)

"What's the matter demon, scared," he said in a mocking tone. He pulled out his kunai and stabbed it into Naruto's left shoulder. It went straight through the shoulder and embedded itself on the wall behind Naruto. The genin pulled out another kunai and stabbed it into his right shoulder so that it also embedded itself into the wall behind him. Naruto gasped in shock and pain as blood splattered onto the floor. The genin stepped back and stood next to his fellow shinobi. "Have at it," he said while pointing at Naruto's hanging body.

Multiple whizzing noises echoed through the alley, kunai after kunai embedded itself in Naruto. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. Pain flared throughout his entire body when they were done. The genin from before stepped up and looked at Naruto and laughed at the boy. Naruto had a kunai in every single place in his body, besides the no go zone and above the shoulders, and blood leaked out of holes the kunai made. Naruto looked like a sponge that was soaked in blood and kunai.

"Come on guys, we're done here," the lead genin said, his shoulder length silver hair waved in the wind. "Genius plan Mizuki," "Why didn't we do this before, Mizuki?" the genin said as they started to walk out the alley, leaving Naruto to hang from the wall with multiple kunai in him.

Time slowed down for Naruto as he looked up at the genin. Am I going to die here, Naruto thought to himself, is this my punishment for killing the one man? He asked himself as more and more blood trickled down his body. His eyes grew dark and his breathing became heavy. "I don't want to die, I want to live," Naruto muttered out, and that's when it started.

Hate flared in his veins and memories of every beating over the years all piled into one. A genin who heard what Naruto said earlier turned around and sneered. "Too bad," he said and he threw a kunai at Naruto. Time moved even slower for Naruto as he looked at the kunai aimed directly at his face. The hate continued to grow, becoming stronger with every millisecond. The hate grew so intense that it felt like Naruto was literally boiling from the inside. An orange aura leaked out of the holes in his body until it fully surrounded him. His eyes went from blue to glowing red, his whisker marks became feral, and he grew fangs from his teeth.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" Naruto shouted and air exploded from his mouth, causing the kunai to stop midair and fly back to the original owner, who caught it.

 **(SEAL)**

"I WANT TO LIVE!" a voice screamed through the sewers and cage. A predatory smile entered from the darkness of the cage and red eyes opened up. ***RRRROOOOAAAARRRR*** it gave its mighty roar and it echoed everywhere in the mind.

(REALITY)

Naruto's body started to release pressure and the kunai shot out of his body back at the genin. He fell onto the ground feet first and placed his hands on the floor. A hissing noise was heard and steam left from Naruto's body as the holes started to slowly heal up, not leaving a single scar on his body. He looked up at the now scared genin and gave a predatory smirk. His body lunged forward with the hidden blade out at the first genin he saw, he was out for blood.

A yellow flash appeared in the middle of the alley and a figure emerged from it. He grabbed Naruto's arm and flung it to the back of the alley. Naruto looked up at the attacker and saw none other than Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, his 'father'. Naruto lunged forward, planning on fighting the man in front of him. Naruto went to stab him with his hidden blade but Minato grabbed Naruto's arm and placed a seal on his forehead. The orange chakra receded back into Naruto and Naruto fell to the floor, knocked out. Minato picked up Naruto and slung him around his shoulders and teleported away.

The genin sighed in relief that they wouldn't be in trouble. Then the anbu dropped down with kunai in their hands. "Oh fuck," was all that Mizuki said as he and the rest of the genin were taken in for questioning.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Minato teleported in the middle of the Hokage office with Naruto still strung around his shoulder. He placed Naruto in a metal chair and tied him in with ninja wire. A knock was heard on the door. "Come in," Minato said. The door opened and Kushina Uzumaki walked in.

"Minato, is everything all right. I felt the chakra of the Kyuubi and I was wondering of Mito's seal was still weak?" Kushina asked her husband who shook his head no.

"It wasn't Mito, it was this child right here," Minato said and pointed at Naruto who was tied in the metal chair. "Can you do me a favor and get Inoichi and Ibiki in here?" Minato asked. Kushina nodded her head and walked out the door.

Four-five minutes passed and Naruto stirred, his eyes opened up as Inoichi and Ibiki walked through the door. "Hokage-sama, you asked for us," they both said.

"Yes I have, I need you to find out everything you can on this boy," Minato said as he pointed to Naruto who turned his head to look at them.

"I'm on it, sir," Inoichi said. He sat down with his legs crossed and raised his hand so that it was in front of Naruto's head. Chakra started to form on the base of the hand and he transferred his mind into Naruto's own mind.

 **(MIND)**

Inoichi walked down memory lane and started from the very first memory, birth. He witnessed everything, the orange masked man attacking, the Kyuubi being set free, and having the soul of the beast sealed into the boy. He skipped a few years to four and the child was running from a mob, they always caught up with him and would leave him in a state that would leave most shinobi unfit for duty the rest of their life. He watched every single beating that happened on a daily bases for the four years of the child's life. The child would attempt to talk to his parents who would ignore him and try to teach Mito about being a shinobi. He came across a barrier, he slammed into the barrier but it didn't budge. He skipped those memories and went to the one that came directly after those memories, which was now. He was at the end of the memories and he walked in front of a cage, a roar was heard and he was flung backward.

 **(REALITY)**

Inoichi opened his eyes in shock at what he saw. The child was the center of all the hate for the Kyuubi from the civilians. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as a headache started to form. Minato held a hand out and Inoichi took it gratefully, he was pulled up to his feet. "How are you still alive," Inoichi asked Naruto, who just sat in the seat. He didn't move, just sat there while the shadow of his hood covered his face.

"I ask myself that question every day," Naruto said, his voice was as cold as ice.

"What's your name?" Ibiki asked as he stepped in front of Naruto.

"Its captain piss off," Naruto stated and spat blood into Ibiki's face. Ibiki wiped the blood off of his face with his leather glove and looked at Naruto.

"Now you asked for it," Ibiki said and he raised his fist to punch Naruto but Inoichi grabbed his arm and prevented him from doing so. Ibiki looked at Inoichi and saw that he was shaking his head no.

"Minato, pull the hood off and you'll, hopefully, know who it is," Inoichi said to Minato.

Minato stepped forward so that he was in front of Naruto and he placed his hand on the hood. He pulled it back and stared in shock. Minato felt like he was looking at a carbon copy of himself, only with whiskers and younger. Naruto's blond hair was matted with blood and his eyes were a deep blue, but were uncaring. "N-Naruto," Minato stuttered out when he saw the face of his son.

"Good job, you answered the question of the hour. What is the name of your only son?" Naruto said sarcastically with anger in his voice. There was a snap and the ninja wire that held Naruto in the chair fell off of him. Naruto stood up and gave his arms and legs a small stretch. He pulled his hood over his head and the shadow covered his face again. "If you want details on why I was in an alleyway then just ask the mind reader, he can give you a very detailed explanation of what happened," Naruto said and he walked to the door and left the office.

He walked down the hall way and passed Kushina and Mito, his arm accidentally bumped into Mito's but he kept walking. "Sorry," Naruto said as he walked away. Mito stopped walking and looked behind her and saw Naruto descending the stairs, a sense of familiarity overcame her. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her forward.

"Come on Mito, we need to get an explanation from your father," Kushina said and they walked into the office. Inoichi and Ibiki stood in front of the desk and Minato was sitting in his chair with his hands on his head as he looked down in shame. "Did you find out who the boy is?" Kushina asked Minato since she didn't see the boy in the room.

"He was Naruto," Minato muttered out from under his breath, no one heard him speak though.

"Who was it, I couldn't quite here you," Kushina asked.

"Naruto, he was Naruto," Minato said. "Our only son," he added on as he looked up at her, guilt in his eyes.

"Naruto, but he doesn't have any of the Kyuubi's chakra so it couldn't be him," Kushina said, not believing what Minato said.

"Well he was!" Minato snapped at her, everyone was shocked that he just snapped at his wife like that. Realization of what he did dawned on him. "Sorry, but it was him. I don't know how he had its chakra but he does. Inoichi, explain why he was in an alleyway," Minato said.

"He was being beaten, or that's what I can assume," Inoichi said to Minato, who raised an eyebrow at what he said.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked his friend.

"There were certain memories that were blocked from the past few days but from what I could gather of what has happened since he was four, then yes he was most likely being beaten," Inoichi said, Minato had a look on his face that told him to continue. "Ever since he was four years old, Naruto was being beaten on a daily bases by the civilians of this council since he held the soul of the Kyuubi. Every single day he would be beaten and the villagers would just leave him in a state that would leave most shinobi crippled for life or unfit for duty. After the beatings a lone anbu member would find him and take him to the hospital where he would stay there for a few hours and then leave. This has been happening for the past four years," Inoichi took a deep breath when he was finished explaining.

Minato and Kushina both had a baffled look on their faces and Mito looked confused. "Why didn't he come and tell us about the beatings?" Minato asked and Inoichi had a look of anger in his eyes.

"He did go to you two. For three years straight he went and asked for help but you just waved him off saying that he was overreacting and you would go back to training Mito," Inoichi said. The parent's eyes widened at what they had done and tears started to swell up in Kushina's eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I have places to go," Inoichi said and walked out with Ibiki trailing behind him.

"What have we done?" was all Kushina murmured out before she fell to her knees.

 **(WITH NARUTO)**

Naruto was in the house again and stuffing clothes in a bag, once finished he zipped up the bag and walked out his room. He walked down the hallway and turned left, opened a door and walked into a large library filled with scrolls. Naruto walked down the book cases and spoke out loud. "Used, used, used, used. Ah, unused," Naruto said as he pulled out a bunch of storage scrolls, he opened up the bag and placed the scrolls in their while taking a few jutsu scrolls at random from the library. Once done he walked out the room, went down the stairs, and walked out the house. He opened the gate and walked toward the direction of the Hokage Mountain.

His feet kicked a few rocks out of the way when he made it to the top and he stepped on the button. The grinding noise was heard and Naruto descended down the stone steps. The grinding noise echoed throughout the room and a snap was heard, the door was closed. Naruto threw the bag onto the ground and unzipped it. He pulled out a single storage scroll and unrolled it on the ground. He walked up to the weapons table. One by one he created a small pile of one of each weapon on the scroll. "Seal activate!" Naruto said, nothing happened. "Uh, seal work," he said and nothing happened. "I should've thought this through more," Naruto said when he realized he didn't know how to seal it. "Okay, I've seen ninjas use the scrolls to seal their kunai and they didn't say a single thing so what did they do?' Naruto asked himself. Seconds passed and he smacked himself on the head. "They used chakra, something that I still don't know how to use. Wait, I've used chakra before. An hour ago I had orange chakra surround my body," he said.

Naruto sat on the floor and pondered on what that chakra could've been. Realization hit him like a bull. "Kyuubi," he said and he looked down at his seal. "But how? I only have its soul," he continued, trying to find an explanation. He decided he'll find that out later, right now he needed to pack as fast as possible. He placed his hand on the scroll and thought about what brought the Kyuubi's chakra out. "Hate is what brought it out the first time, so hate will bring it out a second time," Naruto said. Images flashed through his mind, all the beatings and his family. The hate boiled in his veins and orange chakra started to steam out of his body. His hair went frizzy, his whiskers became predatory, small fangs grew from his teeth and his eyes turned blood red. Naruto looked around the room and noticed that his senses were better than perfect. He could see the dust particles in the air and could smell baked bread from a bakery that was miles away. Naruto looked down at the storage seal and noticed that there wasn't a small pile on it anymore, it sealed. Naruto pulled out another scroll and repeated the same steps he did before with the jutsu scrolls. A poof was heard and the storage seal absorbed the scrolls in. Naruto pulled out the final storage seal and walked up to the robes, he placed the scroll under the one that had the leather jerkin on it and repeated the process from before. The robes poofed out of existence. Naruto rolled all the scrolls up and placed them in the bag. The orange chakra faded from his body and Naruto felt weary.

Naruto looked down at the bag and realized something. "I just used the chakra of the strongest Bijuu to seal a simple scroll. Saying that out loud makes me sound way more stupid then I realized," he said as he slung the bag across his shoulder. He walked up to the button and pressed on it. The grinding noise was hear and Naruto ascended up the stairs and into the open world. The grinding noise was heard again and there was a snap. Naruto walked down the stair of the Hokage Mountain and walked down the shadows of the alleys in Konoha. He stopped near the exit of one of the alleyways slumped against the wall. His eyes were drooping and sleep sounded like heaven to him.

"Did you hear about what the demon brat did?" a gruff voice asked from outside the alley.

"No, what did he do?" another voice asked.

"Apparently he killed an Iwa spy who was in a drunken state. The body had a letter on it that went into details on how the secrets of Konoha were needed. The Iwa spy was more than likely living in Konoha for twelve years," the gruff voice said.

Naruto blocked out the rest of the conversation and though about what he heard. He killed an Iwa spy who was living in Konoha and was stealing its secrets for years. That information, however, didn't ease any of the guilt in Naruto's mind but he blocked out any of it and continued on. He traveled alley by alley until it was night and he was near the entrance to Konoha. He glimpsed out of the alley and looked around. "No guards," he muttered out and hugged the wall of a building as he neared the entrance. There were two shinobi in a small booth but they were both asleep. Naruto crept past them and walked away from the huge gates of Konoha.

Naruto walked and walked until it was around twelve P.M when he realized something. He was free from Konoha.

 **(WITH NARUTO'S FAMILY)**

Kushina walked up the stairs to the second floor of the house, she walked up to her son's door and knocked on it. "Naruto, can I come in?" she asked there was no response and after a few minutes she placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door. The room was empty. The desk had nothing on it, the closet was opened and all the clothes were missing and there was no one on the bed, just a note. Kushina walked up to the note and picked it up. Tears ran down her face and she ran out the door to find Minato. The note fell back onto the bed and it read.

 _I can't believe I almost died by my sister's hand just to save people I haven't considered family in years. Good bye and good riddance, hopefully forever._

On the bottom of the note was the capital A that was missing the line in the middle and a curved line was under the symbol. This was the symbol that changed Naruto's life so much in the past few days, the symbol that made him gain the guts to leave everything behind, the symbol that taught him more than his parents, the symbol that started his story…The symbol of the Assassins.

 **AUTHORS NOTE (IMPORTANT)**

 **Hey guys, sorry that this chapter was short. I wanted to make this chapter 10,000 thousand words or more but this seemed like a good place to end. So, by the time you all are finished reading this you will realize that I chose Naruto to go with the Edward side, only because majority of the vote went to Edward. Now, to those who wanted him to be like Connor, don't fret. I decided everyone will have the best of both worlds. Halfway through the story, when I figure out when that will be, Naruto will switch his personality. I won't say how he'll do it or why he'll do it but I just want everyone to know that he have both of the Kenway's personalities in this story, not at the same time though. I do not own Naruto or AC, if I did I would hurry up with the fillers in the Naruto show and return to the big battle. I would also give Connor or Edward another game since they are both bad asses. I hope you all have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 4

( **SIX MONTHS LATER)**

A white hooded figure walked down a dirt road. His faded blue jeans waved in the air and specks of mud covered his white and blue sneakers. A small bag was hung over his shoulders and he held onto it with his right hand by a single leather strap. When his feet hit the ground not a single noise was made and shadows danced across his face but never showed his eyes or hair. A screech echoed throughout the area and, looking up, the figure saw a falcon soaring in the skies. A sense of warning pulsed through his system and he stopped to look around the area. "Help!" a women's screams made its way to the figure.

The figure sprinted to the right and into the woods that surrounded the dirt path. The scent of blood and alcohol filled the woods and smoke could be seen in the direction the figure was heading. He slowed his pace and crouched down. His feet sunk into the dirt as he slowly walked up to a bush. He walked into it without making a sound and examined what was happening.

Two identical grown men stood beside a campfire, their bronze skin had sweat trickling down it and their hair was soaked. A large sword was strapped to their backs and they wore clothes made of leather in a way that covered every part besides the arms, lower legs, and anywhere above the shoulders. In front of them was a women who seemed to be around twenty. She had a slight tan that matched her warm brown eyes and long, flowing brown hair. Her clothes were torn and she was left naked in front of the two men.

"Oh, what's the matter? Don't you like our company?" the twin on the right said and the one on the left laughed.

"We'll show her a good time," the left twin said and he moved forward a bit.

The figure dropped his bag and leapt out of the bush. He flicked his wrist and small blades came from the bottom of his arm. The twins looked around and saw the figure standing with his blades out. His right hand was slightly further than his left hand and he watched the twins unsheathe their ugly steel swords. The twin on the right charge at the figure but he rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding the swinging sword. Then another sword came at him and the figure, who was about to finish the roll, barely maneuvered his body so that only his left arm got a long scratch instead of his torso being cut in half. The figure grimaced in pain as blood started to trickle out and soak into the sleeve. The figure stood up and looked at the two grinning twins.

A strong wind blew through the area and the hood fluttered off. Ice blue eyes looked into the twins brown eyes and his blond hair waved in the wind. He lifted his left arm up and blocked the sword with his hidden blade before circling under another sword and stabbing the twin on the right in the chest. He rolled back to avoid the left twin's sword. The left twin was in a fit of rage and swung in pure anger, hoping to avenge his brother's death. His strikes became sloppy and the figure easily dogged, blocked, or parried the twin. A clang was heard and the great sword flew up into the air, when it fell it landed into the dirt sticking straight up. The figure gave a low-sweep at the man's legs and the man fell on his back. The figure jumped onto the man and landed in a crouch, then he stabbed the man in the throat. He stood up and pulled his hood back on as he walked to the other twin. The other twin laid dead with blood trickling out of the hole in his chest.

The figure walked up to the woman and flicked his wrist, causing the blades to sheathe themselves. He crouched down next to the frightened women and held a hand out. "Need any help or are you going to sit there all day?" he asked. The women looked at the hand and timidly took it. The figure helped her get up and the women realized that she was taller than her savior. The figure walked to a bush and pulled out a bag, he unzipped it and rummaged through it before he pulled out a tan cloak. He zipped the bag and through the cloak to the women, who caught it and wrapped the cloak around her naked body. The figure stood up, while holding the bag over his shoulder, and looked at the women. "Do you have a village or home nearby?" he asked.

The women nodded and pointed north. "That's the direction of the village I live in, would you like me to show you it?" the women asked. The hooded figure nodded his head yes, deciding that he should check out the cut on his arm. The women gave a motion with her hand, beaconing him to follow her. They moved north of the forest until the trees were behind them and a grassy meadow was in front of them. A small village consisting of fifty houses or more laid peacefully on the meadow. The houses were made of stone and everything looked peaceful. The figure walked with the women at a fast pace towards the small village. A bell rang out through the area and, looking at the village, the figure saw people swarming out of their homes and walking in their direction. "Friends of yours?" the figure asked the women. She nodded her head yes and smiled at the group of people.

The village people stopped when they were ten meters away. An old man who was bald and tan walked up to the pair with tears streaming out of his eyes. "Yuto, is that you?" the old man asked and the women walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"It is, Tou-san," she stated and the old man returned the hug before releasing and looking at her in the eyes.

"What happened? Last I saw of you were being taken away by a pair of raiders," the old man asked her.

"I was taken by raiders. When I got to their camp I saw countless women being piled up in cages, all of them were naked. I kicked the raider behind me and ran out into the forest. Two bandits came after me, twins. They would've have raped me if not for him," the women explained and pointed to the hooded figure who was bleeding from his arm. The old man walked up to the figure and bowed.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, can you give me your name?" the old man said. The hooded figure looked at the old man before taking in a small breath.

"It's Naruto Kenway, could you do me a favor and see if there is anyone who can look at my arm?" Naruto said. The old man smiled before ushering an old women from the crowd. The old woman had wrinkles on every part of her body, her back was hunched and her hair was bleach white. She grabbed onto his arm and hovered her palm over the arm. A small green aura glowed from her hand and Naruto could feel the cut regenerating. The old women stopped and walked back to the crowd. "For a little bit of a reward I could take care of that bandit camp that's giving you trouble," Naruto said when he saw the villagers looking at him with a look that practically screamed help.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid we don't have that much to pay you with," the old man said.

"Well that old women that just healed me used chakra, is it possible to get a training scroll or two from her?" Naruto asked. When he left home a six months ago he grabbed a bunch of jutsu scrolls but not any training scrolls. He's been looking all over the fire country for a person who wasn't a ninja or had any allegiance to Konoha to give him a scroll or two.

"Why of course," the old man said and looked at the old women, she shook her head yes.

"Okay then, just tell me where the camp is," Naruto said as he pulled out a map of the fire country. The old man pointed to where the camp is and wished Naruto luck. Naruto gave a nod and walked back into the forest, following the map to the bandit's camp. Screams of pain and pleasure echoed throughout the forest and the bright orange light the flames produced guided Naruto. The scent of alcohol attacked his nose and he gagged as the smell got stronger the closer he got. The shadows of men and women danced across the light in the dark forest and Naruto went down in a crouch, placing his bag on the side. He sneaked closer to the camp until he was behind a tree and he peeked out from it, what he saw disgusted him. Fifteen men were currently raping women and when they were finished with the women they would slice their necks and throw them into a pile of dead people. Blood splattered on the ground of the camp and cold, iron cages were filled with naked women who shuddered in fear when one of them were taken.

Naruto flicked his wrist and rolled out from behind the tree. He leapt up and stabbed two of the men in the necks. The two men fell to the ground with the blades still in their necks and Naruto crouched over them. His foot kicked out backwards and a loud gasp was heard before he rolled forward and stood up. All around him the remaining thirteen bandits had their swords drawn out and slowly approached him with anger in their eyes. A lone feather fell on the grass and the men charged at him, swords held high over their head. When they brought it down on Naruto he bobbed and weaved between the swords, only getting light cuts on his body and arms. A sword was thrusted at his chest but he parried it with his hidden blade before stabbing the man in the neck with his left hidden blade. A sword swung at him but he ducked and watched as the sword cut through a bandit to his right. He rolled back to avoid a sword that was thrusted at him and had to stand up then turn around to parry the sword of a person behind him. He kicked forward and sent the man tumbling back a bit. Two swords were thrusted at him from both sides but he ducked and the swords inserted themselves into the bandits who swung them. A sword was thrusted into his left shoulder and blood spurted onto the ground. Naruto grabbed the sword by the bladed, causing it to sink deep into his hand, and ripped it out. A sword cut at his torso and barely nicked him before Naruto turned around and simultaneously thrusted his hidden blade into the neck of the one who stabbed him in the shoulder and gave a hard kick at a bandit who attempted to cut him in half. Two swords swung from opposite sides but Naruto was only able to block the right one with his hidden blade since his left arm was slower than before. Naruto felt the left sword cut deep into his left arm to the point where it nicked bone. He gave a round house kick to the bandit on the right and, with the momentum from the kick, gave a strong swing at the bandit on the left. The hidden blade tore through the neck and blood sprayed the ground.

Naruto turned around to look at the remaining eight bandits, they all looked extremely pissed. Naruto looked down at his arm and it hung loosely, his arm felt numb and he was unable to move it as more and more blood poured from the wound. He looked back up and saw the bandits running at him. Naruto ducked under the first swing before bringing his hidden blade into the bandit's neck when he stood up. He side stepped another thrust from a sword and tripped the opposing bandit before parrying a blade that was struck at his right side. He threw his left arm and used it like a whip as the blade sliced at the man's neck. He looked at the bandit who fell down when he tripped him and he jumped up and plunged his hidden blade into his skull before rolling forward to avoid another sword swing.

Naruto's eyes grew dull and everything started to turn dark. Looking at his left arm, he saw that blood was basically pumping out of it and turned his white sleeve completely dark red. _Damn it_ , he thought before looking back up to see a sword slash across his chest, causing blood to spurt out and him to fall back. He laid on the ground and watched the remaining six bandits raised their swords, prepared to bring them down to end his life. Naruto closed his eyes and focused. He thought of the village he left before and his family that he was trying to forget. Hate poured through his veins and he could feel orange chakra starting to steam off of him. The bandits stopped what they were doing and stepped back a little. The six bandits were sent flying from a strong rush of wind as Naruto stood up with KI blasting from his body. He took a step forward and seemed to disappear. Blood splattered onto the ground and the six bandits fell to the ground, dead. A single cut across their throats were hidden behind a nasty burn.

Naruto reappeared where he last stood with the orange chakra receding back into his body. When it was finished he collapsed to his knees and breathed heavily. "I hate using its chakra," Naruto muttered to himself. To most that chakra must look like a gift from God, but to him it was torture. Every time he used it he could feel hate growing in him and his body always felt like he was sick and in a coma for a year. The most annoying part was that he was never in control of the beast when it came out. He stood up and turned around to look at the women who were shaking in fear. "Go back to whatever village you come from, I'm done," he stated and walked away from the camp, limping with each step. He grabbed his bag and continued walking.

As he walked back to village and began to reminiscent on how he changed in the past six months. A few months ago he would hold guilt on his shoulder that held him down like a boulder. But every time he fell asleep the weird dreams of being another man would always ease the guilt until it got to the point where he didn't fell remorse about killing people like bandits. Most people would say that he wasn't human for not showing remorse but he would say that those he killed didn't have any for the good people they killed. He took a month of conflict with himself on how he shouldn't kill no matter what, in the end, he decided that to gain the good you have to get dirty.

Before he knew it he was walking into the village, a trail of small blood behind him. Looking at his left arm he saw that his wounds were mostly healed, but not completely as blood trickled out of it. Footsteps were heard and looking up he saw the town's people coming out to greet him. The old man from before walked up to him with the old lady next to him. The old lady went to Naruto and a green aura glowed from her hands as she closed up and healed all the wounds he gained from the fight. When they were healed the old lady took a step back and looked at him. Her arm reached to his and made his arm rise up to chest level. Making sure it was flat, the old lady place three scrolls on his hand and made him close his hands. "You have faced darkness like no other, child. I can see it in your eye, all of the pain and suffering," the old woman said and gave his hand a comforting squeeze before walking away and past the crowd to a hut that was on the edge of Naruto's vision.

No one in the village moved. "That was the first time she has spoken in the past sixty years," the old man said in shock that the town healer spoke to Naruto, a total stranger. He stopped staring at the old woman as she walked and looked back at Naruto. "Thank you, we don't know what we would've have done if they kept on attacking," the old man said with a little bit of tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you contact the hidden leaf village or the Daimyo?" Naruto asked. If these people had been suffering this long then why didn't they contact help.

"We tried lad, but we don't have enough money to afford a mission. Last time we tried to go in without having any money, the secretary kicked us out before we could see the Hokage. Then we tried to contact the Daimyo, but he didn't want to waist the resources or time on a small village that barely gives him any profit," the old man explained to Naruto.

"That's why I hate them both. Well, I hope you and your village are safe from now on," Naruto said as he started to walk off.

"If you ever need a place to stay, you are always welcome to Oak village!" the old man said to Naruto. Naruto's only response was a faint wave while he wasn't looking back.

 **(NIGHT)**

It was night and Naruto was currently huddled near a fire in the woods. In his hands was a scroll that he was reading through quietly. He rolled the scroll up and gave a sigh. He shifted around so that he sat in a meditative position and he closed his eyes. He took deep breaths in and out as he concentrated.

Focus on the energy inside you, when you find it a warm feeling will overcome you. Don't stop just dig deeper into the energy. If you can't find it then you must think of something that makes you happy and that might trigger a response. Naruto thought as he reread the scroll in his mind.

 **(MINDSCAPE)**

Naruto floated on nothing and was surrounded by darkness. Two bright lights appeared right in front of him and they were bright. On was a ball of light that was the color red and the other was a color of blue. Naruto reached out to the blue one and placed his hand on it. Blue energy shot out of his eyes and mouth and his entire body felt like it was on fire. "AHHH!" he screamed out as his eyes started to grow fuzzy and the world changed.

 **(REALITY)**

Naruto looked around and saw that he was in the exact same position. He pulled out a single storage scroll and orange chakra starts to surround his hand as he placed it on the seal. A poof was heard and ten scrolls laid perfectly on top of the storage scroll. He picked up on scroll at random and read through it. "Time to test if that was a dream or if I can access chakra," Naruto said to himself as the orange chakra receded from his body as he looked for the blue chakra. He found it, "Okay," Naruto said to himself as he prepared chakra. "Dragon, Tiger, Hare. Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Raging Waves)!" he called out. He let the air go from his mouth and after a few seconds a small stream of water shot out. It reminded him of those small water guns that kids in the village would use and how little water it squirted. His jutsu was just like that

The small amount of water landed in the fire and steam released from it, but didn't quench the fire. "Ah," Naruto let out a disappointed sigh. He placed the scroll back on top of the other scrolls and sealed them up with his new chakra. He picked up the scroll that told him where to find his chakra and read through it again. "Shit, I don't know my elemental type and even if I did I wouldn't be able to use those jutsus without training and allowing my chakra to be used more," Naruto said. He groaned and let his back fall to the ground so that he was looking at the stars in the sky. "Why can't things ever go my way?" Naruto asked out loud, hoping for some type of response. There wasn't any.

Naruto pushed himself up and looked at the fire. Blue eyes reflected the flames and he seemed to zone out as he watched the fire dance around the area. He stared at them for as long as he could before his eyes grew droopy and they closed so that he could fall asleep.

 **(DREAM)**

His leather boots sunk a little in the soft sand. The waves pounded against the beach and the smell of salt and sweat filled the area. Clangs echoed throughout the beach as his twin cutlass's stabbed and parried at the man in front of him. The man was wearing a robe that was entirely white and had a rapier in his hand. The man fought with swiftness and speed, but he was faster and stronger. He swung to the left and the man lifted his rapier to block. He didn't see the cutlass swing from the right. It was about to cut through his torso, but it stopped. A small tear in cloth formed on the man's robes and a little blood trickled out. "Kenway twenty-initiate zero," he said the score of how much who won. The man plopped down onto his butt and panted through the thin face mask he wore.

"I nearly had you, old man," the initiate said as he pulled his hood off to show he was more a boy than a man. His brown hair and pale skin was an offset to his bright green eye and he looked around the age of sixteen. He walked up to the kid and offered him a hand, which the initiate took gratefully. He pulled the kid up and when the initiate was standing he gave a sweep to the legs and caused the initiate to fall down.

"I'm not so old yet," he said as he examined himself. "Still as good looking as the day I joined the creed," he stated with full confidence.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, old man," the initiate said as he got up and raised his rapier up so that he fell into his style.

"You just earned yourself a one way trip to hell," he said as he readied himself for the next spar. The world started to break off into different triangle shapes and everything turned white.

 **(REALITY)**

Naruto sat up and a single beam of sunlight pierced through the dark storm clouds in the sky and onto Naruto's chest. "Ugh," Naruto groaned as he pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet. He reached down for his bag and grabbed it by the leather handle before swinging it back so that it was slung over his right shoulder with his hand holding onto the leather strap. He walked up to the place where the fire had been the night before and he stepped on the smoldering ashes to stop any more smoke from being produced.

He started walking away from the fire and into the forest, looking for anything interesting to do that day.

 **(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

Four to five hours have passed since Naruto left his temporary camping spot and so far there has been nothing. Not a single noise was heard throughout the forest. Not a single bird chirping, not a pack of wolves hunting, not even the screech of the falcon that follows him. There was complete silence and only the sound of his breathing assured him that he wasn't in a dream. He blindly walked through the forest, not sure where to go or where to stop. He walked for what seemed like hours on end until he finally stopped. Through the cracks between the trees he could see sunlight, meaning that he was at the edge of the forest. He sprinted towards it and felt the cold wind blast on his skin as he ran to the light. He jumped out of the forest and into the sun.

Naruto realized he was on top of a large hill and he looked down. He saw an entire village that practically had an air of depression around it. "Gloomy place, just what I needed," Naruto muttered to himself, sarcasm practically flowing out of his mouth. He walked down the hill and into the village.

The village was all dark and was in poverty. Everywhere he looked he saw people who were starving and laid on the streets. Brutes with swords walked through the street and kicked and spat on the people on the streets. One brute pulled a young girl of fourteen down an alleyway. Screams of pain and pleasure were heard. Naruto turned down that alley to see both man and women with their pants down and the man was currently pounding into the woman, who wasn't enjoying it. Naruto flicked his wrist and walked up to the man. "Hey scram it you little –" whatever the man was about to say was cut off by Naruto, who stabbed the man in the lungs and walked further down the alley. He walked down the alley way, ignoring the events that had just occurred and not listening to the man's pained gasp. The alley was a dead end but had old crates stacked against the wall so Naruto climbed up the crates and each time he moved a crack was heard. He jumped over the wall and rolled on the other side as he landed on the ground. A crashing noise was heard and Naruto guessed that the crates fell down.

He walked down the new alley until he was back on the streets of the village. His feet lightly touched the stone as he moved down the streets. *BANG* was the sound that reached Naruto's ears. Looking a little to his left he saw the window of a bar broken and a man lying dead on top of broken glass. He walked up to the window and looked through it to see a bar fight between two brutes happening. The reason they were fighting was obvious. There was a timid girl of sixteen standing naked on a table, her long brown hair covered his brown eyes, which watched in horror and her pale skin turned a bit paler.

Naruto jumped through the window and flicked his wrist mid-air. He landed on the closest one's head and stabbed into the back of the neck before he used the body as a stepping stone to jump up and give a mid-air round house kick to the face of the brute in front of him. A crack was heard and the man's nose clearly broke. "You little bastard!" The drunken brute slurred out as he punched at Naruto, who ducked and leapt forward to stab the man in the heart. He succeeded and the blade slid into the man's hear with ease and blood gushed out the wound when he retracted the blade. Naruto stood up and walked in front of the girl before looking at the rest of the people. "Whoever wants to do wrong to her has to go through me!" he stated.

Naruto felt the air behind him change a bit and he turned around, only to be met with a senbon to his neck. The world started turning dark and he could feel poison entering his system and he could feel that the senbon struck into a pressure point. His eyes closed and he fell back, knocked out. He was caught by a pair of hands and the last thing he remember seeing was an anbu like mask with four curved lines.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys I apologize for the short chapter. I would prefer to make it longer but where I plan on going kind of requires me to make this chapter a little short. My next update will most likely be next week or the week after that, I don't know. I also do not own Naruto or Assassin's creed.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, really boring chapter. Read if you want to or I can PM you a summary, PM summary closes on April 13. I think the chapter was bad but it was between this or some bullshit chapter that totally wouldn't work out, I've learned from past experience.**

There was nothing. Everything was dark and the shadows engulfed every corner of the room he was in. Not a single speck of light flickered in the room. The only way to know that he wasn't crazy was the constant tapping of water hitting the floor. Images danced around in the darkness and voices seemed to whisper into his ear. A creak echoed throughout the room and a single beam of light blared into existence. The sound of boots hitting the cold, stone floor was heard and the ruff muttering of a gruff voice entered his ear drums. A clank was heard and an eerily screech bounced off the walls of the stone cell. A hand grasped onto his arm and pulled him. They exited out of the cell and went through the wooden door. Blaring white light engulfed his vision and he squinted at the harshness of it. The captor didn't care about the light or the prisoner, he just had to make sure the prisoner gets to the location.

Minutes passed by before both prisoner and captor walked up a set of blue stairs. Two men waited for them at the top and told them to stop. They walked up to the duo and the captor handed the two men a paper. One man read through the paper before nodding his head, he opened up the door that lead to an office. The captor pushed the prisoner into the office before closing the door. The prisoner stumbled a bit and gained his posture, he looked around the office and saw that there was a blue carpet, white walls and a blue ceiling. A lone, wooden desk stood near the back and there was a rolling chair behind it. In that seat there was a man wearing Kage robes that were blue instead of the red of Konoha. The man had blond hair and his pink eyes were staring at the paper he was scribbling on and a lone scar went from his left eye to the bottom of his face. The man stopped scribbling and looked up at the prisoner.

"So you are the one who caused all the ruckus in Wave country. Normally, you would've been killed by now, but I have heard some very interesting things about you," the man said. His voice wasn't deep or ruff it was light and seemed like the voice that belonged to a teen, not a Kage.

"Like what?" the prisoner asked with a dull tone, his eyes were examining every inch of the area so that he could find an escape route.

"The fact that you have demonic chakra in you and that you are eight years old and have killed off a few bandit camps within the fire country," the man explained. He then leaned over the desk a little and looked at the prisoner with cold eyes. "Now, what is the name of one so young and so stupid?" the man asked.

"Its Captain Piss Off to you," the prisoner said. A kunai whizzed by, narrowly cutting his cheek and embedding itself in the wall behind him. The man looked at the prisoner with an unamused look. "Fine, it's Naruto Kenway," Naruto said.

"Good to know. Now, my name is Yagura and I am the Mizukage of Kiri, or the village hidden in the mist, and I have to explain somethings to you young man. You killed a few thugs and disrupted the peace of the Wave country. So now you have two options, you can die a gruesome death by the hands of a Shinobi of this village or you can join the academy of this village," Yagura explained to Naruto, who was confused.

"Hold on a second. You're saying I disrupted the peace at Wave country, the peace was disrupted before I even got there. Rape was happening on the streets and you're saying that killing the thugs is against the law?" Naruto said, a little bit of anger laced in his voice.

"According to the leader there, it is. Now make your decision," Yagura said.

Naruto stood in place, a little baffled at the turn of events. He killed a few thugs that were raping, got thrown in jail for doing that and was now being offered a chose between death or joining a ninja village. "Why would you want me to join your village? Didn't I break the 'law'," Naruto asked.

"It's because you could be a very valuable asset to Kiri and her people. I also have a soft spot for Jinchuurikis," Yagura explained and Naruto gave a shocked look. "Oh don't be surprised by the fact that I know you're a Jinchuuriki, you can't use demonic chakra without being one. Now choose," Yagura said, growing impatient.

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll go to your academy," Naruto said with reluctance. Yagura gave a cold smile and nodded his head.

"Good, your classes will begin next week. Feel free to travel around the village, I don't care where you sleep, eat, or live. For now on, you're on your own," Yagura said. The door opened from behind Naruto and the captor walked in, he looked at Naruto and gave him a look that told him to scram. Naruto didn't have to be told, or looked at, twice to know that he wasn't wanted, so he left. He walked through the door, down the stairs and left the building.

Once outside, he looked around and saw nothing. During the time that he was talking to the Mizukage a heavy mist covered the village. Naruto sighed before he realized something. "Damn it, I don't know where the academy is," he said with anger laced in his voice. He could already tell that his new life was going to be a pain in the ass.

 **(ONE WEEK LATER)**

A week had passed by since Naruto had his meeting with the Mizukage and he has done well for himself. He lives in a small isolated forest near the outskirts of the village. It had a lake where he could clean himself up and fish for food, a few trees that produced food and a hollowed out tree to sleep in. Currently, though, he was walking through the hallways of a large building. He wore his white hoodie that he started out with six months ago, it had more tears in it than he was willing to count. Underneath the hoodie was a brand new black shirt and he wore a pair of dark blue jeans. His feet, though, were bare. His hood was over his head and created the shadow over his face that he had grown used to.

"231, 232, 233. Ah, here it is, room 234," Naruto muttered to himself as he read the numbers on the door way. He slid the door open and looked at the interior of the room. Majority of the room was made out of wood and the desk were in the floor. A single desk stood near the front of the room and was in front of a chalk board. Behind the desk was a man who wore the standard Chunin attire for Kiri. Ruffled brown hair was on the man's head and he had brown eyes that were bored. Those bored eyes drifted over to Naruto before the man gave a sigh.

"Uzumaki-Naruto, I was told you will be attending my class, Sit wherever you want," the Chunin drawled out. Naruto gave a small nod before looking at his options for a seat. There was one available near the back that was right next to a wall and a girl. Naruto walked to that spot with his hands in his pockets and his head hanged low, assuring him that none saw past the shadow that concealed his face. Silence was in the room as he walked up the small set of stairs that lead to the available seat, whispers of wonders and questions slithered through the silence and were barely audible. But Naruto is not like most, his ears twitched and the sounds echoed through his brain. Questions about who he was, why he didn't go to the academy last year and so many more were asked among the students. He mentally sighed in annoyance and pulled his seat out before sitting in it, causing a small creak that sliced through the silence.

"Okay class, today we will be talking about the history of Kiri and why it's important," the teacher said before turning around and started making marks on the chalk board while muttering out words.

This is torture. Naruto thought to himself as his mind wandered away from the lesson at hand. He shifted in his seat and his eyes shifted to the left to catch a small glimpse at the girl next to him. She sat with a straightened back and free brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back. Her skin was as pale as the snow in Konoha and her cool, blue eyes looked straight at the teacher, recording every word he said in her mind. What she wore was a white T-shirt that hugged her body a little, showing off her skinny yet womanly figure. Her legs were covered up by blue jeans and her feet slipped into her blue shinobi sandals.

Naruto looked down at his desk and placed his head down on the cold wooden top, his eyes drooped a little before they closed and sleep came to him.

* * *

The oak was rough beneath his hands as he turned the giant wheel left and right while giving out orders that could barely be heard over the thundering boom of canons. Wave after wave hit the hull of the ship and the scent of salt water forced its way through his nostrils. The wind gave a mighty breeze that caused the beard on his face to shuffle a bit. A stray lightning bolt struck near the ship, illuminating the dark seas as he traveled and fought. An island was in front of the ship, its harbor was nearly empty except for the lone dock worker or two. The ship slowed down a bit but continued towards the harbor. The lights illuminated the dock and everything swayed back in forth as the sailors reeled the ship in. He ran and used the railing as a stepping stone to jump off of the ship and onto the dock with a small roll. He unsheathed his cutlasses and parried a strike from in front of him. The man in front of him wore a yellow uniform and had a small dagger in his hand. More men in yellow streamed through the doors by the docks until it was a sea of yellow. They charged at him, and he in return charged at them.

* * *

A bell rang throughout the room, causing Naruto to stir and open his eyes. He let out a loud yawn that caused the teacher to look at him. "Mr. Uzumaki, for are next class you will be sparring against one of the students," the teacher said.

"Sure, just get ready to pay for their hospital bill," Naruto groggily said as he stretched a bit. He really didn't care who he had to fight, he just wanted to get the day over with as soon as possible. He stood up and followed the rest of the class as they walked out the door and into the courtyard.

* * *

Naruto examined the courtyard and wasn't impressed. It was a simple sparring field with a few logs sticking out of the ground. "Kenway, get on one side of the sparring arena. Akio, on the other side," the teacher said. Naruto walked to the far right while a chubby civilian child skipped to the other side, his stomach flopping up and then down which disgusted Naruto. The civilian child stood on the left, his blue shirt already have trickles of sweat on it and his pants about to burst. Naruto shifted into the Eagle style and gave the child a hard stare. The child, however, chose to ignore the stare and pranced around his side, trying to catch a butterfly. "Ugh, this is sad. Begin," the teacher said in a bored tone.

The child stopped chasing the butterfly and looked at Naruto, "This'll be easy," he said with a childish voice. He lifted his right arm up and charged at Naruto, albeit he was slow.

Naruto looked at the child as he came forward. "Rule number one," Naruto said when the boy was in front of him. He grabbed the kids arm, twisted it behind his back with a crack and pushed the kid down on the ground. "Never charge in with you attack ready, wait last second to raise your arm," Naruto said. The kid got up, his arm hanging loosely and he went for another punch. "Rule number two," Naruto said. He grabbed the kid's left arm and gave a hard side kick to the kid's gut, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. "Never be too predictable," Naruto said. The kid rolled on the ground with a pained groan. "And rule number three," Naruto said. He walked up to the child and stomped on his head, knocking the kid out cold with blood leaking from the indention of Naruto's foot. "Never get down in front of the enemy," Naruto stated.

The class looked in shock at what Naruto did. They all knew that Akio would've lost but what Naruto did was brutal, almost savage like. The only one who had a look of interest was the girl Naruto sat next to in class earlier, her cold blue eyes never leaving Naruto for a second. _I think I found a worthy rival_. She thought to herself and a smile graced her lips. _This will be fun_.

 **SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS BAD**

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys, sorry that this chapter was a pain in the ass to read. It lacked good words and was plain out boring, I know. I wrote it this way since I wanted to get this chapter, which I hated writing, out so that I could move onto my plans for this series. It took a while to write since the first week I was contemplating on whether to have this as the chapter or use something that was complete bullshit and makes no sense whatsoever. I chose this. After that I spent another week mapping out how everything will fall into place and how to make it work. This week, I spent writing on my spare time. I only typed 2,000 words since I didn't want this boring chapter to be longer than it had to be. The next chapter will be better, I hope since I'm slowly starting to lose interest in this story. I do not own Naruto or Assassin's creed.**


	7. Chapter 6

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Silky, brown hair danced with the wind as it gave its gentle blow, like a mother's touch. The body followed suit with the hair as it danced around and flowed like the air itself. Clangs echoed throughout the room as metal collided with each other. A katana sliced through the air and came down with the intention to cut its target in two. A small blade, no bigger than the hilt of the katana, appeared in front of the sword, a large clang was heard and sparks exploded out from the collision before falling to ground harmlessly. The force behind the blade pushed the katana away before a second blade came out. This time the katana was raised to block the blow, before having to adjust to block another attack. The katana and the two blades pushed back and the owners leapt back. On one side stood a girl, wearing a white tee, a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. Her brown hair graciously flowed down her back to her waist line. Cold blue eyes stared on and she lifted the katana up with both hands grasping the hilt. On the other side was a boy, his white hoodie was unzipped and the hood was above his head, casting a shadow that covered his face like a mask. The white hood had multiple cuts and tares in it, and the occasional stain of faded red could be found on it. Under the hood was a blue shirt that was in the same condition as the hoodie, as was the blue jeans he wore. His feet were bare and they slithered around the cold tile as he blocked, dodged and parried like the water in the ocean.

They rushed forward, one with a katana in front of them and the other with the blades following behind him. They met in the center before pushing off each other and repeating the process. Clang after clang, blow after blow, they kept fighting. The boy fought like a shark in its ocean while the girl fought like a proud eagle who soars through the air. Neither could gain dominance on the other and so they continued to fight. The girl gave a front roll to get behind the boy before she raised her katana and attempted to slice at his knee. But the boy was quicker, he jumped up with a back flip and landed on his feet before turning around to block another blow. His foot kicked out and dug into the stomach of the girl with a sickening crunch. She gave a slight gasp and the boy used this to his advantage as his blade struck out and slammed into her shoulder blade. Blood squirted onto his sleeve and he was about to pull out when a hand clutched onto his arm, forcing him to stand still. With her other arm, the girl swung her katana at the boy. But he lifted his left hand and blocked the katana with his second blade, before he gave a kick to her hand. The katana flung out of the hand and to the other side of the room. The boy placed his left blade on the neck of the girl.

"Do you yield?" was all he asked with a moon tone voice. The girl had a spark of resistance in her eyes but it soon faded away when he pressed a little harder and a little blood rolled down her neck. Reluctantly, she gave a slight nod. He pulled the blade away from her neck and yanked the other one out of her shoulder before flicking his wrist, causing the blades to recede back into his sleeves. Slow clapping was heard from the far end of the room and a single man stood there, his pink eyes gleaming with admiration and his a warm smile graced his lips.

"I'm glad I personally came to see the final match today. You two are by far the best this academy has seen in years," the older man said. The boy and the girl bowed to the man. "Kenway," he looked at the boy, who took his hood off to show his ruffled blond hair and deep blue eyes. "You have come a long way from barely being able to fight a few thugs. It is both a great honor and a great pleasure that I grant you the title of Genin," the man said to the now identified Naruto Kenway. He held out his right palm, which held a deep red piece of cloth with a metal plate on it. Naruto's hand reached forward and shacked hands with the older man, once done the piece of cloth was handed to Naruto. "Now Yuki, my dearest cousin. I am overjoyed to give you this headband that symbolizes you as a ninja of Kiri. Wear it with pride," he handed the brown haired girl, Yuki, a head band with a blue cloth and metal plate that had a symbol etched into it, the exact same one as Naruto's metal plate. The girl took it with pride and wrapped it around her neck, unlike Naruto who was content on wrapping it around his waist like a belt. "Your teams will be given to you tomorrow at the academy, don't be late," was all the older man said before turning around and walking through the exit.

The two ninja stood in place, an awkward silence hanged in the air. Naruto took the first few steps, not making a sound as he walks, and leaves the girl in the room. He makes his way through the door and starts to take turn after turn in the endless hallways that he was introduced to. A door was in his line of sight and he zoomed towards it, eager to leave the building. The door slid open and he entered the outside world, taking in a huge gulp of air as he does so. A strong breeze blew over the village and Naruto's hair danced along with it as he started walking "home".

* * *

His feet pattered across the dirt as he reached the entrance of his "home". His "home" was actually a large, hollowed out tree that he was able to cram him and some other stuff into; but it was free, had a creek nearby for washing himself off and fruit trees all around. He neared the entrance and ducked his head under the small hole in the tree. He fell forward and flopped on his mat, his eyes closed and sleep came to him.

* * *

He walked alone in a desolate hallway, blood pouring down the walls with every step that he took. Minutes passed and the blood was up to his ankles as he walked, a solid oak door could be seen at the end of the hallway. He sprinted now, blood splashing everywhere, and kept going until he made it to the end. Before his hand even reached the knob, it opened on its own with a sullen creek. A white light blared into existence and cut into his eyes like a dagger. A hand shoved him forward, and before he could turn around, it was gone and the door was slammed. He turned back around and saw something that froze every bone in his body and made him incapable of thinking. His family, helping his sister out in the courtyard while they obnoxiously forget about their son. He turned around and went to open the door, only to find it war replaced with a blood soaked wall. On it, was the word family imprinted in. He turned back around and instead of his family a large metal cage stood in front of him while he was ankle deep in water. The darkness in the cage was broken by a lone, red pupil looking down at Naruto. "You came never escape your past, no matter whose memories you obtain," the voice said in a dark, menacing way. "Now leave!" it boomed out, after that, a gush of wind sent Naruto flying backwards, away from the cage.

* * *

He lurched forward with a startle and opened his eyes in shock. His heart was beating at his chest and sweat trickled down his forehead at a rapid pace; he grabbed a part of his hoodie and wiped it off. He crawled out of his little home and stood up to embrace the cool breeze of the night. A screech was heard from above, and looking up, he saw the falcon that has been with him since the beginning of his journey. It soared in the night sky above, without a care in the world of what others might think of it or what might happen tomorrow, and Naruto was jealous of that. "I haven't thought of my family in years, so why am I starting to now?" he asked himself.

"Because are past will always haunt us. We may run from it, we may not accept, hell, we might even try to forget it, but it will always be there so that in our best moments, it can slap us back down to the ground," a rough voice answered his question. Naruto's senses went on full alert after he got over his initial shock and he scanned the area for any sign of an intruder. Blue eyes narrowed at brown ones when he found the intruder standing on top of a tree branch with a large sword on his back. "Relax kid, I was going through the area when I heard a small yell. I decided to come over here and see who was screaming like a little girl high on hormones," the man explained to Naruto, whose posture became a little more relax but not fully. He flicked his wrist and his hidden blades were exposed to the man. "Look, if you can land three or four hits on me I'll tell you who I am and if you can't, well then you'll probably be dead," the mysterious man said.

Naruto sent chakra to his legs and feet before jumping up to reach the man. He swung the hidden blades in an X pattern, intending to slice the man into four pieces. Metal hit metal and a clang thundered throughout the area, the man pushed back on the blades before giving a swift kick to Naruto's stomach, causing him to fall back onto the ground with an audible oof. He stood up, clutching his stomach and looking up at the man, who jumped down to stand a few feet away from Naruto. He twirled his large sword around in a very threatening way while the bandages around his mouth didn't reveal the man's intent.

Naruto let go of his stomach, flicked his right wrist and got in the Eagle form. The man gave a large swing from right to left, but Naruto leaned back so that the sword barely grazed his cheek before springing back up to stab the man in the shoulder. The man grabbed Naruto's wrist and lifted his arm to throw Naruto backwards. But Naruto was slightly faster, he gave a swift kick to the man's face, causing the man to loosen his grip on Naruto's wrist. Naruto attempted to plunge his hidden blade into the man's arm, but the man let go of Naruto's wrist; causing the stab to completely miss and Naruto to land on the ground feet first. The giant sword came swinging from his left and Naruto barely lifted his arms in time to block the blow. Hidden blade met giant sword like before, but this time, the force behind the sword barely recognized the hidden blades as an obstacle and sent Naruto flying backwards. His back hit a tree and he slumped down, his vision beginning to blur.

He started to stand up, before a fist was planted in his stomach and knee was sent ploughing into his chin. Naruto crumpled onto the ground, but his hand's planted themselves on the hard surface below him and he tried to push himself up; only to get a strong kick in the face that sent him up onto his knees and then be sent back onto the ground by a fist from behind the head. His face was planted into the ground, he attempted to lift his head but a foot stomped onto his head and then lifted itself off of his head. He tried to lift his head up again, but the same result happened.

"You give up kid?" the man asked Naruto as he placed the sword against Naruto's neck with a little force, causing blood to trickle out. Anger, frustration and fear started to dwell up in Naruto, and before he knew it, his blood started to burn and orange chakra started to surround his body like a cloak. The man had a spark of interest as he looked down upon Naruto's glowing body, but the look soon faded from interest into full on alert. He sent chakra to his legs to leap backwards and up, barely avoiding the razor blades of wind that burst around Naruto. Those same blades of wind tore the trees nearby in half and caused any loose debris to shoot out into the darkness of the night.

Naruto, with slightly wobbling arms, stood up onto two legs while the orange chakra started to quickly heal the minor damage he took. The orange chakra flared around him at an intense rate as his nails became claws, his teeth fangs, and his hair more ragged. He lifted his head up, causing the shadow that his hair made to vanish, and looked at the man with glowing red eyes.

"Kid's got spunk, I'll give him that," the man muttered out as he heaved his large blade up and slid into a style that Naruto was unfamiliar with. Naruto's legs shifted a bit before he sped out of existence, leaving only a small after image in his stead. He reappeared seconds later in front of the man with his fist reeled back. "Take this you bastard," Naruto said. He sent his fist flying forward with as much strength as he could summon. The fist made contact… With broad side of the man's sword. Wind blew up from under his fist and traveled in every direction when all the energy from his punch was released. Small cracks started to form on the broad sword. The wind faded and Naruto stood there with the orange chakra starting to recede back into his body, his fist still on the sword.

"Good attempt, kid, but you'll have to do better than that to get to me," the man said to Naruto, who just stood there.

Then, out of nowhere, a tiny blade broke through the cracks on the sword and created a small hole in it. Naruto sent the last of his chakra to both of his arms as he lifted his left arm to lay his left palm of the sword. "AHHHH!" Naruto yelled out as he pushed with his remaining strength. The man was caught off guard and didn't have time to react when his sword came out him in full force. The small blade inserted itself in his shoulder. Blood spurted out of his shoulder and onto the sword, the cracks started to repair itself and the small hole the blade formed, with it still in there, repaired itself. Naruto was to slow to retch it out and a snap was heard, he looked down and saw the hidden blade broke off from the gauntlet. He looked up and barely had time to process the bottom of the handle to plant itself on his head, darkness consumed his vision and he blacked out.

The man placed his sword on his back and looked down at Naruto. "Damn barely using ten percent of what I can actually do and you managed to get a few good hits in, you're going to get places if you keep advancing the way you do," The man said before releasing a small sigh. He picked up Naruto's limp body and placed him in his hollow tree. "Ugh, time for the boring stuff," the man grunted before walking at a leisurely pace towards the Kage tower.

* * *

A small candle is the only thing that illuminated the small office that he worked in. His pink eyes shifted from one paper to another as he scribbled notes and signatures on the paper. "Having fun there?" a gruff voice came from the darkness of the room. The man gave a sigh of release as he bent down a little and rubbed his eyes.

"So how was he?" Yagura asked the voice in the dark. A small chuckle was heard, and from the darkness, the man from before immerged.

"He wasn't half bad, for a kid. He managed to get one or two hits in but I was only using ten percent of my power to take him on," the man said in a pleased tone. "So I think I might accept your offer, as long as I have him and the other two," the man said, his tone changing to one of seriousness.

"You can have him and the other two," said Yagura before releasing a small chuckle. "I suppose congratulations are in order Zabuza, you are officially the sensei of team 7," he said before rubbing his eyes again. When he looked up Zabuza was gone, preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

A dagger of light protruded from the entrance of his hollowed out tree, penetrating through his eye lids and causing him to open them up. He groggily crawled out of the tree and fell down into the soft grass. "Ow, that wasn't a dream," he muttered to himself before lifting himself up and leaning on the tree for support. His entire body felt like he was hit by a truck and every step he took felt like his legs were burning in hell, but he walked anyhow. Tree from tree, eventually building to building until he made it to the academy. A somewhat large crowd was already assembled near the front, where a large stage was in place. On top of the stage were the newly appointed genin and the Mizukage, who stood near the front of the stage while the genin were near the back.

Naruto lifted his cowl above his head and started walking through the crowd to the stage. No one noticed him and if they did they didn't pay any attention to him as he traversed through. He turned left then right and right again so that he was climbing up the four steps onto the stage. He was in luck, Yuki was in the back of the line. He stumbled when he took his first step on the stage, they pain from yesterday hitting him in full force. He began falling until a hand caught him and hefted him up onto his feet. He looked up and saw Yuki holding him by his shoulder before wrapping his arm around her neck, giving him support. "Thanks," Naruto moaned out with exhaustion.

"Jesus, you look you went to hell, had sex with the devil and crawled out to that tree of yours," Yuki said, noticing how roughed up he was.

"Let's just say that I got my ass whooped, big time," he added in the last part to make sure she knew that he was beaten easily. He was about to say something else but Yuki elbowed him in the rib, causing him to flinch a little at the jolt of pain that traveled through his body.

"Shut up, Yagura is about to start," Yuki said to Naruto, who honestly didn't care.

"The people in this village, it is with great pride and great pleasure that I introduce you to the future of our village. They will live and die for your protection and bleed for your sake. They are no longer children, they are fully grown men and woman who fight for what they believe in. I've seen them grow from children with no hope of surviving a lone bandit to a full-fledged ninja that can take on a camp of bandits. I hope I live long enough to see them all become the greatest of their generation," at the last part of the speech, Naruto felt like he spoke directly to him. "Now, time for the teams. We will start from the back to the front in team order," Yagura said. "Team 7 will be Naruto Kenway," Yagura said, he turned around and gave a hand signal that beckoned Naruto to walk forward. He limped forward, almost tripping a few times, but when he got to the front there was no applause was heard. "Yuki Fuuko," Yuki walked forward so that she stood between Yagura and Naruto, the crowd started clapping their hands and there were one or two whistles blown. "And Haku Yuki," a boy with long brown hair and auburn eyes walked up, like Naruto, he received no applause.

The crowd was confused on why team 7 consisted of two unknowns and one of the most popular people in the village. "As their sensei is Zabuza Momochi," Yagura announced. After those words were spoken, heavy steps were heard as a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows walked up. He wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head and donned the village's Anbu uniform and flak jacket. On his back was a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife. It has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle. The latter notch allowed a strap to be wrapped around the weapon so that he could have it on his back. The man walked up so that he was behind the three genin. The entire crowd was shivering in fear at a simple glance at the demon of the mist. Naruto turned around to look at the man.

"You," Naruto said as his eye's opened in recognition of the man who he fought yesterday. "Me," was the only response that Zabuza gave before a mist started to surround the four. The entire crowd looked on in fear and when the fog dissipated, they were gone. Everyone was wondering why Yagura assigned the demon of the mist as the sensei to the already mixed up team.

* * *

A heavy mist fell upon training field seven and from the mist came team seven with Zabuza. The mist dissipated from the field, leaving the four to themselves. Naruto flicked his wrist and gave a slow swing at Zabuza's face. Zabuza caught Naruto's wrist and kicked him in the stomach. "I'll be happy to kick your ass into the ground any day kid, but right now I need to do some stuff," Zabuza said.

Naruto just laid on the ground, giving a meager thumbs up, telling Zabuza okay. "Okay brats, I'm Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist and you are a bunch of kids that I have to take care of until you learn to survive on your own. Now, to get a sense of how you kids fight I'll ask you some questions," he said, everyone else just nodded their head, besides Naruto. "You first kid," he said while pointing at Naruto, who positioned himself so that he was sitting up. "What are your likes, dislikes, dreams, and specialties," Zabuza said.

"Just call me Kenway. I like some stuff, I hate idiots, I don't have dreams and my specialties are hand to hand combat and tracking skills, I also have a knack for any water related stuff," Naruto said with a monotonous tone, indicating he didn't want to talk to the man.

"Your next," he said and pointed at Yuki.

"My name is Yuki. I like training, family and friends. I hate perverts and pedophiles. I want to become Mizukage one day and my specialties are sword fighting and genjutsu," Yuki stated with a certain gleam in her eyes that Naruto couldn't quite figure out, even though she was the closest thing he had to a true friend.

"Last," Zabuza said and he pointed at Haku.

"My name is Haku Yuki and I like snow and animals. I dislike killing, I only do it when I have to. I dream of becoming a good hunter-nin and medic. My specialties are ninjutsu and healing, I also have a bloodline allowing me to use one handed seals and ice," Haku said. Zabuza nodded his headed and processed the information.

"So, I'm dealing with a jackass," he said, looking at Naruto, who gave a cheeky grin in response. "A dreamer," this time he looked at Yuki, who gave a small glare at her new sensei. "And a realist," he looked at Haku, who gave no expression whatsoever. He pondered for a few seconds, wondering if he should've become a sensei or not. "I can already tell that I'm going to hate this job," he groaned out. "Normally there would be an entire trial on whether you are worthy of being a genin or not, but I'm going to make this easy on you three. If you can land one blow on me, I'll pass you," Zabuza said, he pulled his arm back and pulled his sword out and held it in front of him. "Go."

After he said those words, Yuki and Haku ran towards him, one with needles out and the other brandishing her katana. Yuki jumped up and swung her sword down, only to be met by Zabuza's giant butcher knife, He slid his sword across so that they were no longer clashing and twirled his entire body around faster than the eye can process. The flat end of the blade came around and smacked Yuki across the head. Yuki's body crumpled onto the ground. Then, it melded with the ground and disappeared. If Zabuza was surprised, he didn't show it. His left leg kicked out from behind him, planting itself in the un-expecting Yuki's stomach. She let out an oof and lost grip on her katana. Zabuza turned his body around and gave a hard punch to the bottom of Yuki's jaw, causing her to lift up a few feet in the air and to drop her katana. Zabuza then swung around with his sword in his left hand and gave a sideways sweep with it. The sword clattered across a mirror made entirely of ice, his senses went off and he did a front flip over the ice mirror so that he landed it on the other side. Hundreds of small thuds were heard across the other side of the mirror and Zabuza turned the corner to see hundreds of senbon needles were embedded in it. Ten feet away was Haku standing with senbon needles in between each of her fingers.

"That was sort of impressive for children your age, now where's the other brat?" he asked. Suddenly, a figure jumped out from a nearby tree and aimed at Zabuza. The figure flicked his left wrist and a hidden blade came out of his sleeve. Zabuza raised his arm up when the figure got close, the figure didn't expect this and tried to turn but it was too late. Zabuza's strong hand clutched around Naruto's neck and held him over the ground. "You almost got me there kid," he said before hurling Naruto at Yuki, who was starting to stand up before being slammed back onto the ground with Naruto on top of her.

"Get off me you louse!" Yuki said to Naruto as she rolled him off.

"Not exactly my chose," he responded coolly as he stammered up and onto his feet. Yuki flashed by him with her katana held out and ready to slice. "That lass is going to get herself killed," he muttered out as she started to fight Zabuza in a one-sided match. He summoned chakra to his stomach and started flipping through hand signs. "Water release: Gunshot!" Naruto yelled out as he formed the tiger sign. His chakra formed into water and traveled up his throat and to his mouth. He opened up his mouth and a large water bullet, the size of his head, shot out towards Zabuza with remarkable speed and strength.

Zabuza blocked a blow from Yuki before pushing her back and turning around to block a bunch of needles that were thrown by Haku. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of water even though there was no river nearby. He turned around and widened his eyes slightly before he lifted his sword up and brought it down, cutting the water bullet in half and causing it to miss him. Naruto ran towards Zabuza, who lifted his sword up for Naruto's next attack. Naruto was nearing Zabuza when Zabuza swung his sword in a wide arc. But Naruto jumped up and sent his weight forward so that he dodged the sword and was over Zabuza's head for a few seconds. "Water Release: Water guns!" he called out and placed his fingers in a gun like position before two heavy blast of water shot out and at Zabuza's head. Zabuza's sword was still swinging and he didn't have enough time to move out of the way. The water bullets made contact with Zabuza's head and an explosion of water occurred. The water pushed everyone back onto their back and drenched them all.

"What the hell was that?!" Yuki exclaimed when she saw that her sensei was no longer there. Suddenly, clapping was heard from behind a tree. Walking around the corner was Zabuza, perfectly fine and not a single scratch was on his body

"Congratulations, you officially killed my water clone," he stated with a tone that said that they did satisfactory in his book. "Meet back here tomorrow at nine," was all he said before he walked off from the group. Haku walked away from the team, not wanting to stick around much longer, leaving Naruto and Yuki alone. "So, you want to hang out?" Yuki asked. Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked at Yuki questioningly.

"I would, but I feel like absolute shit," was all Naruto said before he collapsed onto the ground from chakra exhaustion and physical pain.

Yuki looked down at the blond ninja for a bit before giving a drawled out sigh. "He so owes me," she said. Her petite hands placed her katana in her sheathe before lifting up Naruto and placing him on her back. "Oof, you are a fat ass," she muttered out at the extra weight added to her back. She sent a small string of chakra down to her legs and started walking away from the training field.

* * *

The light blared through the window and into the bed of one Naruto Uzumaki. He shifted a little before sitting up while rubbing his eyes. He gave a big stretch with his arms and opened his eyes, revealing those blue orbs to the entire world. He yawned, taking in his surroundings before he realized something. "Where the hell am I?!" he shouted out.

A loud bang was heard and a sore spot grew on Naruto's head. "You're in my damn apartment!" Yuki shouted out while holding a frying pan up. "Now shut up and be grateful for once in your damn life!" she added in.

Naruto rubbed his head with his hands and gave a small glare to Yuki. "I didn't ask for help," he muttered out softly. Yuki heard him and gave a heated stare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to leave you out on the ground blacked out. Next time that happens I'll be sure to let you stay there!" Yuki yelled at him. She turned around and was about to storm off when a hand grabbed her wrist. She twisted her neck around to see Naruto looking at her.

"Thank you, I know I can be a jackass sometimes," he started and at the last part Yuki gave a slight puff. "Okay, I can be a jackass most of the time and I know that I'm not the easiest person to call a friend, but I want to thank you for helping me out there," Naruto said sympathetically. Yuki's stare softened and she turned her entire body around so that she was adjacent to him.

"That's how you thank someone for helping you. Now wash up since we have training in ten minutes," Yuki said with a small smile on her soft face. She walked out the room of the small apartment and left Naruto to his own devise. He pulled the covers off of him so that he could turn his body around and stand up on the ground.

"Pft, she expects me to wash up. I'll bathe in the river when I'm done with training is done today," he stated before walking around the bed and placing his hands on the window seal. He fiddled around with the lock until a click was heard and he lifted the window up. He looked down the window and saw a small cart making its way down the street, on it was a pile of hay. He waited a few seconds until the hay was a few feet away from being under the window and then he dived forward. He sent all his weight to the front so that he was falling back first through the air. His fall was stopped when his body submerged itself in the soft, yet irritating substance. He poked his head out, pulled his cowl over his head, and jumped out the cart and onto the street, walking casually as if nothing happened. He made a sharp left down an alley and started to traverse the village until he got to the training field.

* * *

Dark clouds loomed across the horizon as Naruto approached the training field, he scanned the field and noticed that the rest of the team was there. "Kenway, so glad you could join us," Zabuza said with sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Now sit your ass down while I explain what's going to happen today," Naruto grudgingly obliged to Zabuza's command. He sat down in the dirt next to Yuki in a loose position, his legs kicked out and hands planted in the ground as he looked at Zabuza expectantly. Zabuza stared down at his genin squad. "Today I'm going to personally train you all on what I saw yesterday. We will all train here with me helping each one of you with the use of the shadow clone," Zabuza crossed his fingers together and sent chakra to pulse across his body and two pops of smoke appeared on each side of him. Yuki and Haku stood up and walked away to the opposite sides of the field with their designated clone. "You, Kenway, are going to go through hell with my training," Zabuza said. He reached down to the ground and picked up a large stick that was laying there. He picked it up and tossed it at Naruto's feet.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" Naruto asked as he picked it up while Zabuza placed one in his own hand. "Learn," was all Zabuza said and he whacked Naruto on the head with his stick. He repeated this process of whacking the confused Naruto for a few minutes before looking at Naruto quizzically. "Defend yourself Kenway, once you learn to defend you'll be able to learn how to attack," Zabuza said, he brought his stick down at Naruto's head and was met with the cracking sound of wood. He looked at Naruto who raised his arm up to block the blow. "Good, now we truly start," Zabuza said.

Right then left, forward and front, jump and duck, these were all the actions performed by Naruto as he dodged and blocked Zabuza's attacks. With every dodge or block he made it felt like he was hit twice more as they did their little dance.

Block, duck, jump, shift. Naruto's thoughts were consumed as he learned the pattern for not getting hit by Zabuza's stick.

Hours passed by, the other two already went home but Naruto stayed and learned. The afternoon came and went, as did dusk and then dawn. The dirt they stood on was matted and soft from the amount of steps they took as they danced with their sticks. The rising sun blared down upon them as they fought. Rustling from the bushes was heard from the forest, from it came Yuki and Haku who were rested and ready for another day of training. Their ears perked at the sound of clashing and they looked to their right. They saw Naruto and Zabuza, in the same place they were yesterday, still fighting with their sticks. Zabuza looked perfectly fine while Naruto had bruises everywhere on his body and new tears in his jacket. His right hand was bleeding a little from how long and hard he was clutching the wood as bits and pieces of it dug itself into his palm. Zabuza gave a full twist with his body and gave a long slash at Naruto. Naruto's stick moved in the way of Zabuza's, but once it made contact it blew up in half and let Zabuza's stick hit the head of one exhausted Naruto. The reaction was instant, Naruto fell down onto the ground, passed out.

 **AUTHORS NOTE (IMPORTANT)**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait and the rushed chapter. But I had testing all of last month and life has kept me busy for the past few weeks. Good news is that I should be able to update weekly now and my chapters won't be like this. I'm sad to admit that this chapter was rushed and not my best work, especially the last few paragraphs. Leave a review on the chapter and tell me where you think the story should go to next since I'm having trouble writing in the current area. I knew this part of the story would come up but I've always dreaded it, the learning and bonding part. I'm aware of the four year time skip and the fact that you haven't seen much of Yuki, but the best way I can describe the past four years was the regular academy bullshit that bores the heck out the readers and more so for the author and Yuki's relationship is on the same level as Naruto and Sasuke in canon. Please no flames and I do not own Naruto or Assassin's creed.**


End file.
